Jen Mananako
by TheMoonHasEyes
Summary: It was supposed to be a good day! That should not include me falling through a hole and into the lap of the most infamous group of villains in the Naruto world. Good thing I'm an expert on them. Or am I? They might just prove me wrong and teach me a little something about myself along the way. Kinda bad summary I know. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go a new story has begun. I'm going to attempt to update once a week. Would love feedback from everyone, and got any ideas for the story? Share them! I just might use them. Anyways enjoy. And yes there's quite a bit of cursing in here. You have been warned.  
Oh, and I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

Chapter 1

"Goooooood morning, people of Charlotte! It's seven a.m. on this glorious Wednesday! The temperature is currently sev-"

CRASH!

"Fucking. Hate. Mornings…" grumbled the lump draped in blankets on the bed. A blue eye glared at the sunlight starting to shine through the curtains.

Hello. My name is Jen Mananako. Age: 20. Occupation: Culinary student. And I am not a morning person.

Last month I finally moved out of my parents house and into an apartment of my very own. It's kinda shitty but what do you expect of a college student who goes to school full time and works almost 50 hours a week?

I'm studying to become a pastry chef, and I want to open up my own bakery. You know, like one of those you see on television with all the fancy cakes? It's been my dream since I was nine. My dad said I had a real talent in the kitchen. But besides cooking I'm big into video games and all sorts of anime. My favorite is Naruto Shippuden. Mainly cause of the Akatsuki. I know its kinda cliché for a girl like me to go for the bad boy but I cant help it. I am who I am.

Anyways, today was the start to my school holiday and luckily, I had the day off from work too. Go figure. Looks like something is finally going right for me. Well maybe except for the fact that I still couldn't sleep in. But today was going to be a good day, no matter what! My plans involved going for my morning run around the city. A girl's gotta stay in shape. And afterwards, the new Naruto episode would be out. My friend Jamie was coming over and we'd spend all day discussing the new turn of events. I couldn't wait.

I just started on mile two when sirens came flying around the corner ahead of me. When I looked up, smoke was starting to rise up above the buildings. People were starting to gather on the street corners trying to figure out what was happening. Since it looked like the commotion was on the way through my route, I decided to continue on and find out what happened.

After about five minutes, I came to a road block. Police cars and a couple fire trucks lined the street in front of a four story apartment building. I stopped dead in my tracks, my face blanched. That was Jamie's building… It was still early so she would probably have still been asleep. I pulled my cell phone from the clip at my waist and dialed my friend's number. Did she know her building was on fire? I barely picked up her familiar ringtone over the crowd, it was the Konoha music from the Naruto anime. I ran over to a single ambulance. Two men were sliding a covered stretcher into the back. A policeman was holding a plastic bag filled with a few melted and scorched objects.

"What the-" he looked at the bag as the phone continued to ring. I dropped my phone as I dragged my eyes from the phone to the back of the ambulance then back to the phone in the plastic baggy.

"J-Jamie?" I mumbled, as I took a step toward the ambulance. The policeman saw me and stepped in, blocking my path.

"Miss, please step back, this area hasn't been secured yet."

Tears burned my eyes as I gazed back at the ambulance.

"Jamie!" I cried out, trying to rush forward.

The policeman put his hand on my chest and tried to push me back. Instinctively, I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder, winding him.

Did I mention I'm a black belt? Been training since I was six. Dad thought I needed to know how to protect myself.

Seeing the altercation, two more policeman ran up, restraining me.

"Jamie!" I cried out again. "Let me go assholes! That's my friend over there!" I struggled against them.

"It's no use!" One of them yelled in my ear, "she was killed in the blast! She's gone." I watched with despair as the ambulance slowly drove away. I felt the fight leak out of me, I went limp in the arms of the two officers.

"Jamie's, Jamie's dead?" I looked at one of the officers. He nodded solemnly. I broke down and sobbed.

"No. No no no no no. She- she was my best friend. My _only_ friend." I fell to the sidewalk.

After what felt like forever I was escorted home, apparently by the man I had thrown to the ground. I sat in the small living room staring at the dirty carpet. My mother called, but I didn't pick up. I listened silently as her gentle voice spoke through the machine.

"Hello my darling little chef. I know today is your first day of break but your father and I would like it if you came home to visit. We just received some wonderful- Click"

"Hi Mom."

"Oh Jen dear! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No."

"Okay, good. Well your father and I just received some wonderful news yesterday. We want you to come home so we can tell you in-"

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no, Mother!" my emotionless voice turned harsh.

"Jenny, honey? Is something wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"It's Jamie…" I sniffed trying to hold back another wave of tears.

"Oh did you two have a fight? Why don't you go back and-"

"Mom," I sniffed, my eyes and throat burning, "Jamie's dead." I wailed into the phone, my entire body shook. There was silence on the other end. Slowly, my mother's voice sounded again, with a question I too had been wondering.

"How?"

"I-I don't know! I think her apartment blew up! There were guys in tons of black armor and-" a sob cut me off and I threw the phone. The receiver broke in half as it hit the wall.

I didn't know what had happened, and no one there had told me anything, but I was determined to find out on my own.

I guess that leads up to how my life was turned upside down. That night I broke into Jamie's apartment. Everything was burnt and smelled similar to sulfur. Strange. I stumbled over burnt debris and into Jamie's bedroom. Almost nothing was left. I made my way to the far wall. I could remember the life size poster of Hidan and Kakuzu, the Zombie Duo, that used to hang there. Jamie had fawned over Hidan since his debut. I smiled remembering her gushing over the Jashinist as he was killing Asuma. I shook my head. I, myself, also like the Zombie Duo, but I preferred Kakuzu over the foul mouthed religious fanatic. It was however a tie between Kakuzu and Kisame Hoshigaki as my favorite Akatsuki member. I touched the wall where the poster had once been, but my hand seemed to go straight through the wall. I lost my balance and fell through the opening. I landed face first in a grassy field.

"What the fuck?" I looked around squinting and bewildered. Hadn't I just been in my best friend's exploded apartment in the middle of the night? How was I suddenly out in some random ass field in broad daylight.

"Katsu!" I heard a shout from the far side of the field where I could barely make out a figure standing near the trees. Only feet away from me the ground exploded. Holy shit! I scrambled away tripping over my feet. I saw a small object fly towards me and heard another shout. Again the ground exploded. I shouted falling over on my ass. What the fuck was going on? Where was I? And more importantly, who the fuck is trying to blow me up? Laughing rang across the clearing. I glared as I watched the distant figure approach, growing larger, distinct features coming into view. My blue eyes widened in shock and acknowledgment. No way, holy shit, that was impossible. There's no way but he was there standing before me, a very real smirk on his young face. His one visible blue eye staring at me. It was Deidara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, what a week. Finals are finally over and i can enjoy what little summer i have before classes start back up again. And hey, here's a new chapter. Cool beans. Enjoy. Next chapter will be up this Friday!  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters. :)**

Chapter 2

His long blond hair waved in the slight breeze. Smoke drifted between us from the recent explosions. My ears were ringing and I think I felt my jaw hit the ground. I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head trying to put things straight. When I opened my eyes again he was still there, now squatting in front of me no more than a foot from my face. I blinked. He cocked his head to one side.

"Dei- Deidara?" I asked and reached out to touch his face, but stopped myself pulling my hand away. His eye widened in surprise and shock flew across his face.

"How do you know my name, un?"

"Uh," I said unintelligibly.

"Deidara!" a gruff voice shouted over the clearing. A hunched over figure made its way over to us.

"Come on brat, Leader-sama is-" the figure now clearly visible sat before me. The infamous black cloak with red clouds covered its body. A mask covered its face. I stared at it wide eyed.

"That's- that's Hiruko. So that means…" I stared at the dead eyes of the Hiruko puppet.

"Sasori-san?" I made sure to add a respectful title after his name. The last thing I wanted to do was anger the puppet master. There was no reaction from the puppet man. Instead, Deidara spoke.

"So you know Sasori no Danna too? Hey wait a minute, why didn't you call me 'san'?" his blonde brows furrowed in what I imagine was annoyance at the lack of respect shown towards him.

"Oh, um,"

"Probably since she knows who you are, she doesn't respect you." Sasori replied for me.

"Shut up Danna, I didn't ask you, un!"

"Oh no, its not that!" I exclaimed trying to calm the explosion happy bomber down, "I was just in shock. I didn't expect to see you here! I'm sorry, Deidara-san!" I gave a nervous smile and watched the two rogue shinobi exchange looks.

"And why wouldn't I be here, un? This is our base after all…" Deidara stood up towering over me.

"Which brings up the question," Sasori spoke through the puppet, "how did _you_ get this close without anyone detecting you. Surely, Zetsu would have eaten you by now if anyone had sensed you."

My face blanched and I felt a cold sweat start to crawl over my body. Zetsu, the cannibal and prime information gatherer of the Akatsuki. I am so glad these guys found me first. Despite the whole trying to blow me up thing…

"Well, um, actually…" I scratched my head and looked down at the grass. Should I lie? Should I tell them the truth? The truth wouldn't make any sense, but of course I don't exactly know where I am and I have two S- ranked ninjas standing in front of me. They could probably tell if I was lying, or at least Sasori probably would. Okay, truth it is.

"I don't actually, really know. One second I was in my friend's blown up apartment in the middle of the night and the next I'm sprawled out in the grass having Deidara-san trying to blow me up."

Deidara quirked an eyebrow while Sasori stared at me through Hiruko's eyes. I looked between the both of them, an awkward silence stretching across the grass.

A sudden shout broke the silence. It was high-pitched and somewhat child-like. Deidara grimaced.

"Hi Deidara-sempai! Hi Sasori-sempai! Everyone's waiting on you guys to show up for the meeting! They sent Tobi out to find, oooo who's this?"

Tobi. Of all the damn people to come out. Not that I have anything against Tobi. I love him when he acts like a stupid little man- child in the anime, but I hate him as Madara. The guy's an asshole. World of Truth my ass. Nevertheless, I turned, a big smile on my face.

"Hi, my name is Jen. Jen Mananako."

"Hi Jen-chan! My name is Tobi!"

Deidara grumbled, stomping past us into the base. Odd that I hadn't noticed the big ass depressing building behind me. It actually kinda reminded me of my high school.

"Tobi," Sasori growled, "Take her inside and put her in one of the cells in the basement. I'll bring up her presence at the meeting. We'll decide what to do with her there."

"Hai, Sasori-sempai!" Tobi saluted and grabbed my wrist, dragging me into the foreboding building. _Lord help me_, I pleaded as I followed the hyper-active man into the building.

As we weaved our way through the halls of the Akatsuki base, I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself. It's a stupid little thing but its always been one of those quirks I couldn't help but notice. I was actually taller than Tobi. Probably by a good three to four inches. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Eventually we came to a plain looking, wooden door. Without even loosening his grip on my wrist, Tobi swung the door open and practically flew down the stairs. I stumbled after him almost falling over. From there he dragged me to a line of cells. He picked one close to a small wooden table and chair. I stepped into the cell and turned around as he locked the barred door. He then pulled the chair up to the cell door and proceeded to stare me down through his swirled orange mask. I could just imagine that Madara bastard trying to read me, get a sense for what I know and what I was doing here. Apparently, I grimaced because he suddenly broke the silence with his child-like voice.

"You're pretty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, another chapter! And thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I greatly appreciate it. Keep it up! ^_^  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

Chapter 3

"What?" I said stupidly, inwardly facepalming. Had _Tobi_ just said I was pretty? I didn't have the greatest complexion. I was pale with a few freckles speckled across my face which was slightly pudgy despite my strong physique. I always kept my dirty blonde hair tied back since it loved to frizz up when let loose. My best feature was probably my eyes. They were a dark blue with sparks of silver when the light hit them right. But no one really noticed since I always wore glasses cause of my bad eyesight.

"I mean, um thanks." I added, my face felt warm. Holy shit, am I blushing? I hadn't blushed since middle school. I normally buried my feelings behind a wall of indifference. Jamie often called me Sasori for that. Jamie… She was dead and I had fallen through some hole in her wall and landed into the lap of the Akatsuki. My vision blurred and my eyes burned as tears started to form. No not here. Not now with _him_ here. I sat down on the cold concrete floor and hugged my knees hiding my face. Why was I here?

"Jen-chan?" Tobi asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "Did Tobi say something that offended you? Tobi is sorry, Jen-chan!"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I stiffened. Whoa, physical contact, invasion of personal space! My instincts yelled to bat at the idiot that invaded my bubble, but I couldn't bring myself to act on them. I hadn't been held like this in years. Not since that nasty break up with my ex boyfriend. He had torn away the last decent part of me. I had kept everyone at arms length after that. Except for Jamie. Jamie… I miss you so much. You were the only one I could really trust. I shuddered as I fought to keep the sob from escaping. The arms around me tightened. I took a deep breath and blinked the tears from my eyes. I couldn't afford to show weakness here of all places. My life might just depend on it. I took a deep breath.

"You can let go of me now, Tobi-kun," I raised my head to see his swirly orange face just inches from my own. He cocked his head to the side and held me for a second longer before letting go.

"Thanks," I gave him a small reassuring smile, "I'm okay now."

Tobi nodded. If he had truly been the innocent man-child he pretended to be I could imagine a smile spreading across his face. I sighed looking around and taking in my new surroundings. It was fairly dark but I could make out large people shaped figures hanging from the walls on the opposite side of the room. They must be puppets. So that would mean that this was Sasori's workshop. I felt like my heart dropped into my stomach. _Oh God, please don't tell me I'm going to be turned into a puppet!_ I hate dolls. With their unblinking eyes and normally solemn expressions. They creeped the hell out of me. Apparently, my face paled because the next moment Tobi put an ungloved hand to my forehead. It was freezing cold.

"Are you okay, Jen-chan?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Do you think I could have some water?" I smiled sweetly.

"Okay! Tobi will be right back!" He jumped to his feet and phased through the bars before running up the stairs and out of the basement. I let out a sigh of relief. I really hope that meeting doesn't last too long. I really wanna get this over with; outcome good or bad.

* * *

It seemed like ages passed in that basement cell. The room was slightly musty but not overly unpleasant. I was staring at the ceiling tapping my thighs with my hands and humming an old lullaby when the basement door finally opened. Sasori stood in the doorway, Hiruko slung over his shoulder. I was surprised to see him out of his guardian puppet. Its not like I was a threat to him but still… he always seemed like the secretive type. He wouldn't be someone who would casually reveal themselves to some stranger. He glanced over at me with a bored look in his eye.

"You have an audience with Leader-sama tomorrow," he said nonchalantly.

"If you can convince him that you can be of use, you'll live. If you can't…" He shrugged. "I get a new puppet."

I figured that would be the case.

"Although, I am curious," Sasori took the chair Tobi had sat in earlier and pulled it up to Hiruko and began making adjustments to the guardian puppet. "You knew who Deidara and I were. You even knew the name of Hiruko. How?"

I bit my lip. What should I say? I didn't want to sound as crazy as I probably looked right now. Sasori looked up from Hiruko when I didn't answer.

"Well? If you do know me then you should know that I hate waiting."

I smirked at this.

"Yeah that's true, you hate waiting and making others wait. I guess that's why you always have such impeccable timing." Flattery, seems like it could work.

"Flattery will get you no where with me," Sasori replied, returning to Hiruko. I smiled. I used to say that all the time when someone called me a bitch.

"Alright, Sasori-san. I'll tell you the truth. I'll have to tell Pe- I mean Leader-sama tomorrow anyways. I'm not from this… world." I waved my hands motioning to my surroundings and bit my lip waiting for his reaction. He looked up for a moment brows drawn together slightly before looking back at Hiruko.

"Continue," he pressed.

"Well, where I come from, there are no such things as ninja or shinobi. At least not anymore. They're just stories." Sasori hummed in acknowledgment. "But there is this manga called Naruto. Its about the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto and his life as a ninja. Later in the series the Akatsuki comes in. I know about everyone in your organization. I know Leader-sama's identity along with his partner. I know about everyone's abilities and a small bit of more or less each person's past."

Sasori was looking at me now. His emotionless eyes boring into me.

"For example. You were born in Sunagakure. When your parents were killed, Lady Chiyo took you in and raised you, teaching you the art of puppet mastery. You made puppets of your parents but closed off your emotions when you didn't get the love that you needed. I know what really happened to the Third Kazekage. I also know that you got rid of your body years ago for the eternal body of a puppet. How am I doing?"

Sasori blinked. I have no idea what that means… Did I make a point? I hope I didn't piss him off. I wish he would just tell me what he thinks so I could prepare myself for the death sure to come.

"You should get some sleep. You should look your best when you meet, Leader-sama tomorrow." Sasori once again returned to Hiruko, making a few more adjustments.

"Okay, but can I ask you something?" I waited a moment for a reaction. He gave a slight nod. "Do you think I'll survive? Or am I pretty much screwed?"

Sasori looked at me and smiled. He _smiled_. I swear to Hidan's god Jashin, it's the truth.

"You're pretty much screwed." Well fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, next chapter. The italics indicate a dream. Also, I'm already hard at work on the next chapter, but it's rough. You'll see why on Friday. Anyways, enjoy!  
I do not own the Naruto characters.**

Chapter 4

I walked down the hallway behind Sasori, Tobi walking slightly behind me. Don't forget I'm not a morning person, so needless to say I was in a foul mood when I was woken up by an overly hyperactive Tobi jumping up and down next to me and shaking me awake. I had punched him hard enough to send him across the floor and hit the open cell door. He had whined as I stood and brushed the dust from my clothes.

Sasori stopped in front of another plain wooden door. There was a small plague that read 'Leader'. I took a deep breath. I glanced at Sasori. His face was blank and nodded before knocking on the door.

"Enter." Came a deep muffled voice.

Slowly, Sasori opened the door and I stepped through. It was dark inside, go figure. In the gloom, I could just barely make out the ringed eyes of Pein's Rinnegan. As he stared at me I felt as if he were staring into my very soul. Off to one side I saw another figure, most likely Konan. Hmm, she was taller than I thought she'd be. I brought my attention back to Pein.

"Who are you." He said. It sounded more like a command than a question. I bowed respectfully.

"My name in Jen Mananako, Leader-sama. I apologize for intruding on Akatsuki land."

I looked up though my lashes. I saw his eyes narrow.

"Why are you here?"

"I- I'm not exactly sure, sir." I replied. "If you will hear me out, I will gladly explain my situation." Silence. Seeing how I wasn't dead, I began explaining. After my speech there was a moment of silence. Pein shifted slightly as he took in the new details.

"You want me to believe that you just popped up here of all places on accident?"

I imagined him raising an eyebrow.

"That is my understanding of it, yes, sir."

He turned his eyes to the back right corner of the room behind him.

"What do you think?"

A gruff voice replied. Okay, definitely not Konan.

"She's not lying. I am sure of that."

That voice. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. It wasn't Madara. No, it wasn't smooth enough.

"Girl. Leader-sama asked you a question." The voice growled. My thoughts had blocked out something Pein had said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I panicked and blushed in embarrassment, thankfully the room was dark.

"I said: How do you think you can be of use to us?" Pein's eyes narrowed to thin purple slits. I swallowed hard.

"I- I'm a fairly good cook, and can prepare meals. Also I can keep the base clean. I noticed the messes as I was led here and to my cell."

Pein did not react.

"If I may be so bold, Leader-sama." I added, "I think I can be of some real use to you. I know what will happen and maybe help prevent needless deaths of your members."

"And how do I know you are not lying?"

"Because I'd have to be completely stupid to lie to someone as powerful as you. After all, you are practically a god." I bowed deeply smiling to myself. I heard cloth rustle and felt an imposing aura behind me. I froze, bent over mid bow, glancing over my shoulder. Okay, not good.

"Don't antagonize Leader-sama, girl." God, who is this guy. He seems so familiar.

"Kakuzu," Pein addressed the man behind me. "Take her back to her cell. Then call the others together."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

I think my heart stopped and suddenly I couldn't breath. Kakuzu stood behind me. One of my most favorite Akatsuki members stood just inches from me and I couldn't even recognize him! I inwardly facepalmed, I'm such an idiot. Just so everyone knows, I cried when he died in the anime and then again when I saw him brought back with Kabuto's Edo Tensei. That's the only time I've ever cried since I was eight.

I was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and dragged from the room. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. Back in the lighted hallway, I looked up at the masked man dragging me back to Sasori's workshop.

He was bigger than I was, but I expected that. I just didn't expect him to tower over me like he was. I wasn't exactly short. I continued to stare at him. I took in every inch of tanned skin I could see, which wasn't much with that damned mask. His eyes were just as vibrant as they were in the anime. Red sclera, green pupilless irises. He seemed to feel my eyes and looked down at me.

"What?" he asked gruffly, increasing our speed. I don't think my feet were touching the ground anymore.

"N-nothing," I reluctantly dragged my eyes off of him. I found him fascinating. We stopped in front of the basement door, and he knocked. There was no answer. As he turned the handle, a loud voice rang through the hallway.

"Yo, Kakuzu! Where the fuck is my rosary you lousy heathen."

I recognized the voice immediately. I turned towards it and saw Hidan storm up to his partner. He stopped short when he saw me.

"Well, well. What have we here? Is this the little mouse Deidara-chan and Sasori found roaming around outside? She's cute." His magenta eyes looked me up and down, a smirk spreading across his incredibly handsome face. "She'd make a wonderful sacrifice to Jashin-sama."

"You must say that to all the girls." I smirked and batting my lashes before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Go away, Hidan," Kakuzu growled, "Leader-sama is summoning everyone to decide what we are going to do with her."

"What? But we just had a meeting yesterday! This is fucking bullshit. Just let me sacrifice the bitch and go on with our lives."

"Go get Itachi and Kisame. They should be in the training hall." Kakuzu started pushing me into the basement and down the stairs.

"Alright, fine." Hidan grumbled as he turned on his heel and supposedly made his way towards the training hall.

Kakuzu growled as he followed me down into the basement. I walked over to my cell and stepped inside. I stood there awkwardly as he locked the door.

"Um, Kakuzu-san?" I looked at him, taking in as much detail as I could. He glanced up at me, and narrowed his eyes. I asked the same question I did Sasori.

"Do you think I'll survive this? Or am I pretty much screwed?"

He stood to his full height. Damn he was tall, can't wait to see Kisame if I make it that far.

"You're probably screwed." He said bluntly. I sighed.

"So for a prisoner that's screwed. Can I have a last request?"

He raised an eyebrow. I looked away then made eye contact with him looking over the rims of my glasses giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"Can I see your face?"

His eyes narrowed.

"No." His tone was dangerous. I pouted, then shrugged and smiled.

"Hey can't blame a doomed girl for trying." I winked at him. He quickly turned and left the basement.

"Well shit," I mumbled to myself as I settled down on the ground and picked at some dirt on the floor. Eventually, I fell asleep.

_"Jen! Jen! Have you seen the new episode yet? Hidan comes back, and he's naked!" Jamie squealed with delight as she burst into my apartment. I put my textbook down and smiled at her._

_"Too bad its not actually him, huh?" _

_"Oh shut up, Jen, you kill joy."_

_"You know how I feel about flattery," I winked at her and stuck my tongue out before picking my book back up. She rolled her eyes. She sat down on the couch next to me and put a blue bag in my lap on top of the page I was reading._

_"What's this?" I asked. She laughed._

_"Its your birthday present! Tomorrow's your birthday remember?"_

_"Yeah, I know. But you know how I feel about birthdays too…" Jamie shrugged._

_"I know, but when I saw this I couldn't help it. Now open it."_

_I looked at her a moment before untying the ribbon that held the bag closed. My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face._

_"Oh Jamie! I love them! They're going right on my bed!" Jamie giggled. I hugged her._

_I pulled out a set of Akatsuki plushies. First was Itachi with his Sharingan activated. Pein and Konan followed. The detail on some of them was amazing. I lifted Deidara's long blonde bangs. He even had his little scope on. Finally I pulled out Kisame and Kakuzu. I squeezed them to my chest. They were perfect, but something was missing._

_"Hey, Jamie. Where's Hidan?" I cocked an eyebrow. Jamie blushed._

_"I-I kinda took him," I laughed at her._

_I gathered all my chibi Akatsuki members and headed towards my room. Deidara managed to get loose and fell from my arms. As he hit the floor there was a flash and I was on the street in front of Jamie's apartment as smoke billowed from her window._

"Jamie!" I cried out jerking into a sitting position. Tears stung my eyes and I hurt all over, sleeping on a concrete floor was not the most comfortable. I stretched and heard each vertebrae in my spine pop.

"Good morning, Jen-chan." Tobi greeted from a safe distance on the other side of the bars. I smiled at him.

"Good morning, Tobi-kun."

"Jen-chan. Can Tobi ask you a question?"

"You just did." I smirked. I'm such a smartass.

"Another then. Who is Jamie?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. There were a few rough parts but I think i did pretty well. Also for those who are and want to follow the story, I'm trying to update every Monday and Friday. Work usually has me getting home pretty late so sometimes it may not be til the next day. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I did writing it. Oh, and to Hidan fans, please don't hate me, I swear I love him too.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

Chapter 5

"She was my… best friend." I replied, my mood dampening even more.

"Was? Did you fight?" Tobi asked, inching closer.

"No." I hugged my knees. "She died. Her apartment blew up." I hid my face in my knees. Not this again…

"I'm sorry Jen-chan," I could feel Tobi getting closer without having to look at him. I was expecting him to hug me again, but the contact never came.

"Tobi-kun?" I looked up. He stood directly on the other side of the bars. "Do you know if they decided yet on what to do with me?"

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi isn't Akatsuki yet. I'm not allowed in the meetings." With that the basement door burst open. Hidan came stomping down the stairs a big grin on his face.

"Heya, bitch." He came to stand in front of my cell, shoving Tobi away.

"And Good morning to you, Hidan." I said smoothly. I do not like that look in his eye.

"Ready to hear the deal we came up with?"

"Born ready," I stood. Damn, he was taller than me, but only just. Maybe not even half an inch.

Hidan cackled, his grin spreading wider across his pale face.

"Deal is, you last five minutes in combat without me killing you, your ass can stay here and play maid. If you don't," he shrugged, "I get to send you to Jashin-sama."

I stared at him mouth agape, eyes wide. Was he serious? Sure I could fight, but Hidan was a trained, deadly, S-ranked ninja. Not to mention a completely homicidal lunatic. Kakuzu and Sasori were right. I am so fucking screwed.

* * *

My nerves were going crazy. I trailed behind Hidan as we made our way to the training hall where the fight would be held. Tobi walked beside me holding my hand, squeezing it every so often to console me. I know what he's like behind the mask, but this Tobi was really sweet. I could get used to this. Hidan stopped in front of a black metal door. He slid it open and stepped inside. I swallowed hard and followed, Tobi right behind me. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. Apparently, this was going to be a public event. All the Akatsuki members minus Konan, for some reason, was there. Pein stood in a shadowed corner. Figures. Hidan stood in the middle of the room, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. Oh Jamie if you could see him now, ready to slaughter your best friend. On the left side of the room, Kakuzu leaned against the padded wall, with Itachi, Sasori and Deidara. On the other side of the room Kisame, in all his massive sharky blue skinned glory, stood with Zetsu by his side. Tobi took his place next to Zetsu.

"This is her?" Kisame guffawed, "Look out Hidan, she looks like a handful!"

"Shut the fuck up, fish face!" Hidan yelled before directing his attention back to me. I was nervous but the condescending remark made me frown at the shark man. I turned back to Hidan and swallowed audibly. Hidan drew his scythe. The three red blades looked a lot more lethal in person than they did in the manga or anime.

"Hold on," I held up my hand. Every pair of eyes looked at me. "Hidan has a weapon. Don't I get one too?"

"Nope," Hidan answered and charged. Shit he's fast!

_Alright, Jen. You know how Hidan fights. Just keep him from drawing blood for five minutes and you get to live._

Hidan swung his scythe at my head. I ducked and rolled away from him.

_Okay, jujitsu skills. Don't fail me now!_

He swung again this time towards my stomach. I moved at the last minute and missed the blade by inches. This continued a few more times. I ducked and tumbled around the room narrowly missing the crimson blades each time. Hidan was getting annoyed.

"Stay still, bitch! Let it end quickly."

"Aww, but I thought you liked drawing out your fights, Hida-chaaaan." I grinned and jumped out of the way again. The room filled with laughter at my taunting. Hey, if I'm gonna die, might as well have fun in my final moments. Hidan growled.

"The fuck did you just call me, bitch!"

"Do I need to repeat myself, Hida-chan? If I were you I'd be more focused on hitting me than listening to what I have to say." A couple chuckles sounded around the room. Hidan's face turned red. Charging head on he swung his scythe wildly. I backed up into the padded wall behind me. Fuck! Now what.

"Got you now, bitch!" Hidan lifted his scythe high above his head. As he swung down I ducked and spun on the ball of one foot kicking his feet out from under him. He fell hard, losing his grip on his weapon. I made to jump away but he grabbed my ankle. He squeezed. Hard. I cried out in pain, feeling bones starting to grind together.

**One Minute**

Only one minute so far? Damn this was gonna be harder than I thought. I clenched my jaw at the pain in my ankle. Turning to glare at my captor, I took a fist and slammed it straight into Hidan's face. I felt the cartilage break beneath my fist. Still the bastard didn't let go. I hadn't realized he had regained full control of his scythe when out of the corner of my eye I saw the flash of red fly through the air towards me. I slammed my fist into Hidan again, this time aiming for his throat. He made a choking sound as I smashed his windpipe. I ducked avoiding the flying red blades. This involved me dropping down and lying on top of Hidan's bare chest. Jamie would have been so jealous. I smirked at the thought. Hidan saw me lying on top of him, released my ankle, and punched me in the side of the head. I saw stars. I rolled off shaking my head to clear it. OK I probably had a concussion now. Hidan did a fancy spin with his scythe above his head before he threw it at me. I spun on one foot narrowly dodging.

"Ole!" I cried like a matador in a bull fight. Hidan drew the scythe back to him and threw again. Again I spun and dodged. This continued a few more times like we were performing a lethal dance. One wrong step and I was a goner.

"Come on- _pant_- Hida-chan. I know you can do better than that," I smiled. I bent over and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

**Two Minutes**

"Damnit! Stay still!" Hidan screamed.

"Why?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes at him.

"So I can sacrifice you, bitch! That's why!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I put my hands on my hips. "You know Hida-chan. I do have a name. It's-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what your fucking name is, bitch! Just fucking stand still and accept your death! Jashin-sama waits for you!" Hidan's face was starting to turn a slight purplish shade. I think I could see a couple veins pop out of his forehead.

"Temper temper, Hida-chan. You won't fight as well unless you keep a clear head." I teased, waggling a finger at him, remembering my own sensei's lessons for me when I was younger.

"Now you're starting to sound like the fucking heathen, Kakuzu!"

I chanced a glance over at Kakuzu. He was watching the match intently. Hidan took the opportunity to charge while my attention was diverted. I ducked at the last second avoiding decapitation.

He swung again. I dodged once more and slipped in under his arm. From under the back of my shirt I pulled out one of Hidan's retractable spears. His eyes widened. I gave him an evil grin extended the blade and stabbed him through the chest. He'd be fine. He was immortal after all.

He screamed in pain. I backed out of his reach as he attempted to grab me. With me out of reach he staggered back looking down at the spike extending from his chest. He looked at me then back at his pike.

"How-"

"When we were on the ground." I shrugged. I was a pretty good pickpocket back in high school.

In what seemed like slow motion he grabbed the pike and pulled it out of his chest. He grunted in pain. He coughed, spitting blood onto the ground. Blood gushed from the wound.

"You bitch. That really hurts. You should be more considerate about the pain of others."

"Tch," I scoffed, "why? No one gives a damn about my pain. The only person who did is dead."

**Three Minutes**

Hidan glared at me and tossed the bloodied spear to the floor behind him.

"Touching story, bitch. If you're life is so fucking miserable, let me end it for you." Hidan charged yet again. I sighed and slid into a fighting stance. He raised his scythe again. This fight was starting to get a little repetitive. I'm just glad that this guy doesn't seem to know any real ninjutsus. I dodged the red blades yet again before I noticed the weapon in Hidan's other hand. It was a really big steel dagger. Since when did he carry that with him? I deflected it hitting the flat face of the blade with my palm. My sudden twist plus all that blood from Hidan's chest wound on the floor made me lose my balance and I fell onto my back. Hidan grinned madly down at me, his dagger in one hand, his scythe in the other. I heard a gasp from one of the spectators. No idea who. I looked around frantically trying to think of a way to avoid the next imminent onslaught of, highly likely, lethal attacks. Hidan took a step forward so he stood directly over me. I could see him shudder in excitement. An idea hit me and I smirked up at him. Before he could react I slammed my foot between his legs. I hit the sweet spot. Hidan dropped to the floor with a high pitched moan. I managed to get half way across the room when he stood up again. He recovered a lot faster than I thought he would. I kicked him pretty damn hard.

**Four Minutes**

"Now I really will kill you, you little bitch." He growled shakily. Blood covered his face and chest and his legs shook unsteadily. I watched as he began to draw the symbol of his god on the ground.

"What's the point, Hidan?" I asked.

"Jashin will have his sacrifice."

I shook my head, breathing hard, adrenaline pumping. Hidan looked down to finish his ritual preparations. I guess its time to pull out the ace up my sleeve. I pulled another of his spears from underneath my shirt. It extended with a click. Hidan's head jerked up at the sound his eyes full of surprise. Everyone watched with baited breath. I was a good ten yards from the Jashinist, what could I possible do with a two foot pike? Guess I'll just have to show them. I gave Hidan a cruel smile and chucked the spear at him. He didn't even attempt to dodge. It pierced just above his collar bone at the hollow of his throat. Hmm, I'm still a little low. I was aiming for his forehead but okay, I'll take it. He fell onto his back and made choking noises, twitching as he attempted to remove the pike from his throat. Blood flowed freely from his chest and mouth. Blood pooled around his sculpted body. I took a step towards Hidan, my face blank as I stared him down. He glared at me from the floor. Blood poured from his mouth and neck. Man he was a real gory sight. Did I really do that? I opened my mouth to speak.

**Five Minutes**

"Enough."

Hidan and I stopped and looked towards the voice. Pein had stepped forward out of the shadows. It was amazing how many piercings one person's body could have. His spiky orange hair made him look like his head was on fire. Hidan gurgled in an attempt to argue.

"The deal was five minutes Hidan. The time is up. The girl wins."

I stared at Pein in disbelief. I did it? Seriously? _I _beat Hidan? Oh yeah. Who's badass?

Hidan glared at me and attempted to grab me.

"Almighty Push" Pein said flatly, sending Hidan flying across the room into the wall beside Itachi. He then turned to me.

"You fought well. Your life is spared. But I am afraid we can not allow you to leave."

I looked up at Pein then around at the other Akatsuki members. They were all either looking at me with amazement or at Hidan with disdain. Kakuzu took a dollar bill from Deidara. I turned back to Pein and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Then I blacked out, collapsing to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

Chapter 6

I woke up stretched out on a soft mattress, my face buried in a red pillow.

"Mmmmm," I moaned as I began to stir. As I began to grow conscious, pain shot through my body. I cried out. My ankle was throbbing and my entire body felt like jell-o. I sat up, immediately regretting it. The room started to spin.

"Don't get up, you've got a concussion and extreme muscle fatigue." The person belonging to the deep gravelly voice stayed out of sight.

"Wha- Where?" I tried to sit up again and a large hand pushed me back onto the bed.

"Lie still," the voice commanded.

"'K," I mumbled closing my eyes.

"That was quite the performance, the other day. You may have made a few admirers." The voice said. "Of course, you've also made Hidan your worst enemy." The voice chuckled throatily. "I should thank you though. Even despite his incredible regenerative powers, it'll be at least a week before he can speak again. You did quite a number on his vocal chords."

Hidan. Fight. I won? My eyes shot open.

"Wait, I beat Hidan?!" I stared at the person who sat by my bed side. It was Kakuzu. Well he was more of a blurry black and red blob at the moment. He stared at me eyebrows raised.

"You don't remember?"

It had felt like a dream. Like it had never happened.

"Its all kinda… fuzzy."

Kakuzu grunted.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day and a half," Kakuzu replied. He put a cold compress on my head and pushed me back into the pillow. I giggled to myself. Kakuzu was playing nurse for me. How lucky could I get? Suddenly, Kakuzu stood up.

"By the way," he said as he turned, "you start next week."

"Huh?"

"Your duties," Kakuzu said as he left. When the door closed I groaned. Duties? What duties?

_"I'm a pretty good cook, I can make the meals and also clean up around here. Its kinda messy."_

_Dammit. Jen you idiot. You just fought for your life to become their slave. At least I have a week_.

The door opened. I squinted. All I saw was a big blue mass moving towards me. I felt for a nightstand. Then I fumbled for my glasses. My vision cleared immediately as I perched my black framed spectacles on the bridge of my nose. Towering over me stood my other favorite Akatsuki member, Kisame. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Hi there," I whispered, "I don't think we've met."

"Indeed, Kakuzu and Sasori have been hiding you away from the world." The big shark man grinned a big sharp toothed smile. He was really intimidating in person, but he had a mischievous air to him. I liked it.

"So," he sat down where Kakuzu had previously been sitting, "I heard you know stuff about each of us."

I nodded. "Some, more than others." I replied.

Kisame frowned. "What about me?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Age: 31 give or take a year. I'm not exactly sure where in the timeline we are. Birthdate: March 18. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; wields Samehada. Known as the Tailed Beast without a Tail. Favorite Food: Shrimp and Crab and you don't like shark fin soup. Partnered with Uchiha Itachi."

"I'm impressed." Kisame said, "but don't think that just cause you'll be taking care of the base that we will be taking care of you."

I frowned at this. "What does that mean?"

"It means be wary of everyone here. Especially me." He whispered the last part in my ear. I shuddered. The door opened again.

"Kisame," Kakuzu stood in the doorway carrying a steaming bowl on a wooden tray.

"Kakuzu," Kisame nodded with a toothy grin. He reached down with a big blue hand and ruffled my hair. "See you later, little one."

"Bye, Kisame-san." I smiled.

Kakuzu stepped out of the doorway for the shark man to pass. He then came and sat down next to me and put the steaming bowl on my lap.

"What's this?" I peeked over the contents of the bowl. It looked like soup. It smelled like soup.

"Eat." Kakuzu commanded. I carefully took the spoon and brought some of the hot liquid to my mouth. I immediately spit it back out. It may have looked and smelled like soup, but it tasted like dish and toilet water had a baby in the back of a rotten herb garden.

"This is terrible," I coughed.

"It's full of herbs and minerals. It will help you regain your strength back faster."

"If it doesn't kill me first."

"Eat. Now. Or I'll force it down your throat instead." Kakuzu growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat it. But I will definitely be cooking better than this when I get better."

"I would hope so," Kakuzu grunted as he watched me choke down the 'soup'. When I finally finished I fell back into the pillow. I looked over at Kakuzu. I hadn't noticed him pull that book out.

"Whatcha readin', Kakuzu-san?" Kakuzu grunted. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Now what?

"So, Kakuzu-san." I looked over at him again. He glanced up from the book. A hint of annoyance in his eyes beautiful red and green eyes.

"What are my duties going to be?" He shrugged.

"Basically what you volunteered for. You'll cook for us and keep the base clean."

"Okay," that sounded easy enough. But what Kisame said bothered me.

"So, can I assume I'm not gonna receive any special treatment from this? It's just that Kisame-san-"

"He was just trying to scare you. Leader-sama has placed you under my protection for the time being until you are trained up enough to protect yourself and the organization."

"What do you mean?"

"If what you said is true about you knowing things about our futures, you may be called on to accompany a pair on a mission. Since I, and the rest of the organization can not be concerned for your safety 24/7, you will have to protect yourself against whatever you go up against." Kakuzu turned his eyes back to his book.

"Are you going to train me?" I asked, a little hopeful.

"You'll start was Itachi and Sasori. They will unlock your chakra and teach you how to control it."

I pouted slightly. I wanted Kakuzu to be the one to teach me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Depends on what your chakra nature is. For now I only act as a guardian." Kakuzu shrugged, not looking up from his book. I guess that was the best I was going to get for the time being. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, Kakuzu sitting nearby all the while.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say, after writing this chapter, I had a craving for pancakes. And they were delicious. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

Chapter 7

I woke to being shaken roughly, a pair of hands on my shoulders. Tobi's orange mask stared down at me. I jumped at our close proximity.

"Good morning, Jen-chan!" He squeaked as I jumped at him, trying to strangle him.

"Jen-chan! Tobi is sorry, but I was hungry, and thought I should wake you up to make breakfast!"

It had been a week since I had collapsed from my battle with Hidan. Today my new duties started.

"Tobi," I took a step away from him where he was backed in a corner of my room. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6." He answered matter of factly.

"Shit!" I had a half hour to cook enough food for nine people. I ran out of my room and raced to the kitchen. I felt better after the week of doing nothing but lying in bed and choking down Kakuzu's disgusting medicine soup. I flew into the kitchen and looked around.

Let's see… breakfast. It was supposed to be the most important meal of the day. I didn't know about my resident ninja companions but I was in the mood for pancakes. I smiled, they were fast to make too. I pulled out all the ingredients from the pantry and a large mixing bowl from underneath the counter. I set to heating the pan as I stirred the batter. Hmm, I wonder if we have any fruit. I opened the fridge and dug through the produce bin. The contents were kind of pathetic. There was a moldy apple and a withered bunch of grapes.

"Damn," I stood up and put one hand on my hip, the other running through my hair.

"I think there's some blueberries in the freezer."

I jumped and spun around. Itachi strode into the kitchen. He wore a fishnet shirt and a pair of baggy gray pants. A pair of heavy bags hung below his coal black eyes. Poor guy looked exhausted.

"Oh good morning, Itachi-san." I bowed quickly.

"Hn," he went to the pantry and pulled out a packet of herbal tea.

"Oh, here Itachi-san, I'll get the kettle." I grabbed an old dented silver kettle from the top of the stove and filled it with water. I set it to heat up before digging in the freezer for the blueberries Itachi had mentioned.

"Aha!" I pulled the bag triumphantly from the ice box.

I dumped a bunch of the frozen berries into a heavy saucepan and put it on the stove eye next to the skillet. I poured the first of the pancakes into the pan. The batter sizzled. Itachi watched, looking somewhat disappointed. I noticed and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, I've got a plan." I winked at him and he sat down to wait for breakfast and his tea to be prepared. I hummed to myself as I watched the batter in the pan cook. Cooking always helped me perk up in the morning.

"I should warn you," Itachi said from the table, "Kisame and Deidara like coffee first thing in the morning. They should be up in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay." I grabbed the coffee maker and set it to start brewing the dark bitter brew coveted by so many adults in the morning.

The kitchen was starting to fill with delicious scents. The pancakes were piling up and I was running out of room in the oven to keep them warm. I stirred the blueberry concoction with a wooden spoon in one hand and flipped pancakes as needed with the other. Slowly, sleepy Akatsuki members still sporting their pajamas began to make their way into the kitchen. They perked up at the smells wafting out to greet them. Kisame was the first to appear followed closely by Deidara.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully setting a cup of coffee in front of each of them as they sat down. I put down a pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar on the table. They grumbled as they prepared their bean juice. Kisame took it straight black. Deidara on the other hand poured in half the pitcher of cream and at least nine spoonfuls of sugar. They each drank deeply and sighed. Itachi sipped at his tea. He was the epitome of refinery.

"You guys hungry?" I inquired, now assuming it was safe to start up a conversation with them. They both seemed to perk up as I set a stack of pancakes in front of them. From the saucepan I transferred the homemade blueberry syrup into another pitcher and put it on the table. Kisame grabbed it first and drizzled a little on top of his stack. Deidara followed suit with a bit more. As they dug in, I handed Itachi a plate. He accepted it graciously and took the pitcher of syrup. I stared in shock as he practically drowned his pancakes in the sweet liquid. Deidara and Kisame watched, just as amazed as me at the Uchiha's uncharacteristic behavior. He glanced up from his plate at the three of us.

"What?" his coal black eyes narrowed, activating his sharingan. Kisame and Deidara quickly turned back to their own food while I turned back to the stove. So maybe I had something to learn about each of them after all. After about twenty minutes, everyone made their way into the kitchen to partake in the first of hopefully many meals I would serve them.

Pein and Konan leaned against the counter, plates in hand talking amongst themselves. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu sat around the table. Tobi and Zetsu stood in a corner, Tobi trying to unsuccessfully feed Zetsu some of my pancakes. Even Sasori joined us, though he didn't eat anything. Only one person was missing. Hidan. I sat down next to Kakuzu with my own plate. His plate lay empty. How he ate with that mask on is beyond me. I looked up at him and asked quietly:

"Where's Hidan?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"What?" I looked at them all, "I slave away making this food and he doesn't even have the balls to show up and eat it."

Kisame was drinking his third, or was it his fourth?, cup of coffee, and he sent me a sharky grin. He knew something.

"Just leave him alone," Kakuzu said, "don't go looking for trouble."

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Relax, its not like I'm looking to pick another fight with him. It wasn't even my idea to fight in the first place."

There was a tense silence afterwards. Eventually, everyone handed me their empty dishes and left the kitchen. Deidara complimented me and asked for pancakes again another day. I smiled and nodded.

Only Konan remained in the kitchen with me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. This was the first time I had seen her. She was a lot prettier than the anime version of her.

"I'll be right back," I smiled at her and carried a plate of pancakes with a small bowl of syrup out of the kitchen. I made my way down the winding hallways. I had been given the grand tour by Deidara when I was recovering a few days ago. He had pointed out each person's room. Some partners like Itachi and Kisame shared a room. As did he and Sasori. Kakuzu and Hidan did not, thankfully. Slowly, I approached the door to the realm of the hot headed Jashinist. I placed the plate down on the ground in front of his door and knocked before racing away down the hallway back towards the kitchen. Konan rose an eyebrow as I returned.

"What?" I looked at her suspiciously as I picked up the sponge.

"Nothing," she smirked, "I just think that was a nice thing you did." With that she left me alone with all the dirty dishes. They really needed to invest in a dishwasher.

Thirty minutes later, I slumped into a chair at the table. All the dishes were washed and put away. The counters were wiped down and the stove cleaned. Now for the rest of the base. Goody…

I stretched and made my way back to my room to change. I was still in my pajamas which were the clothes I had come to this world in. A plain black t-shirt and a pair of grey basketball shorts. I also had some silver and red tennis shoes but I didn't wear those inside the base. Instead I just stayed in socks.

In the dresser by my bed I pulled out another black t-shirt and a long sleeved fish net undershirt. I threw on a pair of baggy pants with ties that tightened the fabric at my knees. Then I grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves I nicked from Deidara. Its not like he ever really wore them. He preferred to let his hand mouths 'breathe'.

I had just pulled my clean shirt on over my head as Kakuzu stuck his head in. He didn't even knock, rude.

"Are you ready?" he opened the door a little wider. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Good. Today and every Thursday is laundry day. You will go around and collect everyone's wash baskets and take them to the washroom. It's down the stairs next to the kitchen." I nodded taking it all in.

"You'll only wash clothes on Mondays and Thursdays unless some one requests it for another day. Even then they have to bring it by me. Water costs money after all." I chuckled slightly. He looked down at me angrily.

"It's not funny. As treasurer its my job to-"

"I know, I'm sorry, Kakuzu-san. You just reminded me of something my friend back home said." I lied quickly trying to save face. I actually laughed because he was just like he was in the anime. Tight- fisted and cheap. Just like me. He grunted and continued.

"Anyways, you are to do anything a member asks of you."

"_Anything?_" I looked up at him over my glasses.

"Within reason." He clarified.

"I see." I smirked. It was fun making Kakuzu uncomfortable.

I sat on the couch in the living room doodling on some spare paper I found lying around along with a pencil. Kisame sat on the other side watching TV. It was a big couch. I was waiting for the first load of laundry to finish in the washing machine. I had probably four more loads to do after that. It's amazing how much dirty clothes these people accumulated. I guess none of them knew how to operate a washing machine.

"Hey, un."

I turned and saw Deidara wander in. Kisame glanced over at him and nodded before going back to whatever he was watching. Deidara sat down next to me and leaned over to look at my drawing.

"What're you doing, un?"

"Making art." I smirked. He grimaced. I was sketching Kisame sitting across from me. Surprisingly, it looked a lot like him. I usually suck at drawing.

"You call that art, un? True art is fleeting." He then snatched the paper from me.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to snatch it back. Deidara laughed as he jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. I chased him to the hallway but when I turned the corner he was gone. Damn ninjas. I grumbled before plopping back down on the couch. Kisame glanced at me and looked back at the TV. After a moment he asked, not looking away from the screen.

"So what were you drawing?"

I looked up at him from my brooding and planning Deidara's death, my face heating up.

"I was um, drawing… you?" I hesitated on the last word. He looked at me with a 'What the fuck?' look.

"Why?"

"Why not? You're pretty cool, Kisame-san." I shrugged. He blinked, taking a moment to register the compliment.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem." I smiled and winked as I stood up. The clothes should be done soon.

Five loads of laundry later, I had all the clothes folded neatly into piles, each belonging to a different member. The only person's clothes I hadn't washed were Hidan's. I admit, I was too scared to go and ask him for them just yet. Sasori then entered the living room.

"There you are." He said staring at me.

"Here I am." I said spreading my arms out to present myself. He glared unamused.

"Come on, we're starting your training." He left.

I looked at Kisame.

"Wish me luck?" I smiled sweetly. He just grunted. Psh, whatever fish man, I know you like hanging out with me watching me fold laundry.

I made my way to the training room. Itachi stood by the door. He still looked just as exhausted as he had this morning at breakfast. He nodded when he saw me and stepped into the large padded room where I had fought for my life only a week before. I followed him in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sick as a dog and still updating, and early at that. I just love you guys that much. This was originally going to be two different chapters, but I figured I'd combine them since they were kinda short by themselves. Italics is white Zetsu, bold is black Zetsu. Let's see what Jen is getting herself into now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"First of all," began Sasori, "tell us what experience you've had. It's obvious that you've had some experience with at least taijutsu."

"Oh, well my dad had me start taking self-defense classes when I was little. Thought I should know how to protect myself."

Sasori nodded. "What about weapons?"

"Um, I did about a year of fencing." I shrugged. They both raised their eyebrows.

"It's like sword fighting." I elaborated. Again Sasori nodded.

"Okay, now what do you know about chakra?"

"It's the spiritual and physical energy that flows through our bodies and fuels all a ninja's different abilities. Its basically life essence." Again Sasori nodded.

"Good, now try to summon your own chakra."

I stared at him and glanced at Itachi. He looked bored out of his mind.

"How?" I asked stupidly.

"Close your eyes and try to focus on it flowing through your body." Sasori replied patiently. I nodded and closed my eyes. I focused on my heartbeat, breathing deeply. I turned my focus to my hands and tried to push energy out through my palms. After a few minutes my hands started to feel warm. I opened my eyes, and woah! My hands were glowing blue! Cool!

"Hey guys! Look!" I waved my blue hand at them. "It feels really warm," I said, "its almost tingly."

"Here," Sasori came over with a few slips of paper, "Push your chakra into the paper so we know what nature you are. That'll help decide who will train you."

I took the paper eagerly. I remember watching Naruto use the same thing in the anime when he discovered he had wind chakra.

I closed my eyes and focused on the paper and pushing my chakra into it. There was a slight crinkle and I opened my eyes. The paper wrinkled between my fingers and the edges were moist.

"Cool." I beamed at the paper.

"Interesting," said Sasori as he took the paper from me, "It appears you have both water and lightning chakra." He then turned to Itachi. "It looks like she'll have to have two teachers. Kisame for her water side and Kak-

"No," Itachi cut the puppet master off, "Kakuzu has the knowledge to teach her both types despite his lack of ability to manipulate water chakra right now."

I lit up at the opportunity to train with Kakuzu but at the same time kind of regretted it. That old miser was going to work me to the bone. Jashin help me. Sasori nodded again and left the room, presumably to get Kakuzu.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, Itachi looked everywhere else but at me.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence. Itachi sighed and finally looked at me.

"You claim to know stuff about each of us. What about…"

"If you're talking about Sasuke, yes. I know quite a bit about him too." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Your story is quite depressing, I'm sorry things end the way they do."

In reality I did really pity Itachi. He was a real sweetheart who just got fucked over by Tobi and the village. Sasuke on the other hand I didn't give a damn about. He could go burn in hell for all eternity.

"Does Sasuke-"

"Hold it," I held up my hand to stop him, "Look Itachi, I love ya and all but I can't tell you anything. You and Sasuke's story is a pretty major plot twist when it all comes down to it. I don't want to risk changing anything here."

"I won't change anything. I just want to know if he-" Itachi stopped as the door opened. Sasori returned with Kakuzu following.

"Hi, Kakuzu-san." I smiled, waving at him, "It will be an honor learning from you."

"Hmph," he grunted. "You're going to continue to train with Sasori and Itachi until you have the basics down. _Then_ you can learn from me."

I gave a slight pout but nodded. Kakuzu glared at me a moment before he left the room. Just outside the door he shouted down the hallway.

"Hidan! Stop your pathetic moping and let's go!"

"I'm coming you dirty heathen. Keep your fucking pants on!"

I watched as Hidan passed by the open door following Kakuzu. He stopped short when he saw me and grinned evilly.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu called.

"I'm coming, geez. You're being fucking impatient today." He glanced back at me that cruel smile still on his face.

"Don't think I forgot about you bitch. You're mine when I get back." With that he was gone. I gulped.

"Right. It's almost time for dinner so we'll let you go for now. We'll start back again tomorrow." Sasori looked at me with indifference and left the training hall. I sighed and turned to Itachi.

"Any requests?"

He blinked and shrugged. Helpful. Fingers crossed that I don't fuck this up.

Twenty minutes later I found myself banging my head against the pantry door. This morning had been easy, I just followed my stomach like I always did in the kitchen. Now I was stuck with a craving for just about everything we didn't have. I had to go shopping at some point. The fridge's stock was lousy and the pantry was filled with so many packaged snacks, if the pantry had an avalanche I'd probably get crushed beneath it all.

"What are you doing?" Kisame looked at me from the door of the kitchen.

"I'm trying to get ideas for what to cook for dinner."

"By banging your head into the pantry door."

"Yes, now unless you have a suggestion, go away."

Kisame shrugged and pulled a soda from the fridge. I heard the can pop as he headed to the living room. He called back over his shoulder:

"You could try the basement storage. Just watch out. Zetsu likes to hang out down there when he's not in his garden or out of base."

I gulped. I hadn't actually had any contact with Zetsu yet. Sure I had seen him at breakfast, but I have never actually spoken to him. He was pretty cool in the anime but if he was as unpredictable in real life I'd have to be extra careful. Hopefully luck was on my side and he wouldn't be around. I opened the heavy wooden door and peered into the darkness of the basement.

"You better be right about this, Kisame." I grumbled. I took a kitchen knife with me, just in case, as I descended the stairs. At the bottom I found a light switch and flicked the lights on. All manner of herbs and various plants hung from the ceiling. Three large chest freezers sat against one wall while shelves lined the opposite wall. I opened the first freezer. Inside were piles of meat, from beef to venison.

"Sweet," I beamed as I pulled a package of pork chops from the pile. I also hauled out a large roast. I carried the meat upstairs and left them on the counter as I went to peruse the shelves. This was like a chef's wet dream. The only thing they could possibly be missing was- oh wait no they have that too. I squealed in excitement. I grabbed a head of garlic, a multitude of dried herbs and a bottle of lemon juice.

When I came back into the kitchen, Deidara was standing at the counter examining the meat sitting there.

"Hey, Deidara-kun." I placed my ingredients on the counter next to the meat.

"Hey, un." He poked the package of pork chops.

"Can I help you?" I watched him from the corner of my eye as I pulled out a roasting pan a frying pan and two large bowls.

"No, un. Just seeing what's for dinner. You do know Kakuzu and Hidan left on a mission today, right?"

"Yes," I replied, crushing a clove of garlic with the flat of my knife and tossing it into the frying pan.

"Then what's with all the meat, un?"

"You'll see. Hey can you hand me those pork chops."

He handed them over.

"So, what is for dinner, un?"

"Lemon-garlic pork chops."

Deidara made a face.

"Don't knock it till you try it." I scolded. Deidara rolled his eyes and wandered out of the kitchen.

Another hour passed and everything was almost ready. I had scrounged up some frozen vegetables from the back of the freezer. They had been hiding behind an unusually large container of ice cream.

"Come and get it!" I called. Deidara rushed to the kitchen.

"Finally! I'm starving, un."

Kisame followed with Itachi at his heels. Itachi kept his eyes on the table as I handed out plates. Zetsu phased up through the floor and stared at me hungrily. I smiled nervously and handed him a plate with a pork chop on it.

"_Oh.. Thank you Jen-chan._" Zetsu's white side reached for the plate before his black side grabbed the white arm's wrist. "**_Bitch, please. We're not gonna eat that shit._**"

I merely smiled and took another plate from the counter.

"I wasn't sure what you like to eat, so I had a back up just in case." I held out a plate with a big chunk of the roast still completely raw and bleeding.

"**_That's the stuff._**" Zetsu's black side growled snatching the meat from the plate and phasing back through the floor. I caught a slight smile of thanks from the white half.

Zetsu- 0, Jen- 1. The Akatsuki present stared at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"We thought you were gonna be plant food." Kisame replied bluntly, through a mouthful of pork chop. His vegetables were left untouched.

"Well thanks for the help then," I said sarcastically and sat down with my own plate.

"This is very good," complimented Konan after a while of silence. "Where did you learn to cook?"

I shrugged. "My dad taught me when I was little. I was going to school to be a chef before I ended up here.

"You have quite a talent," she praised. I smiled and took a big fork full of vegetables. I watched Deidara push his around on his plate.

"You know, if you actually ate your veggies, you might not be so short, Dei-kun." He glared at me at the sound of his nickname. Kisame snorted.

"I don't want to, un." he replied, "and don't call me that."

"What, do you prefer Hidan's pet name for you, Dei-_chan_." Kisame stifled a laugh and Konan smirked. Itachi remained impassive. Deidara's only visible eye glared at me.

"Show some respect for your superiors, bitch." He growled. I smirked at him.

"That's all matter of opinion, Deidara."

"Hmph, the only thing you've got on me is height."

"Actually, that's not true." My smirk grew. "I'm older than you too."

Itachi glanced at me while Deidara stood from the table.

"No way, un! You've gotta be like seventeen or something, right?"

"Actually, I'm twenty. Twenty- one in about two months."

Deidara stood beside me fuming.

"Sit down, Deidara." Konan sighed.

"No, un! There's no way in hell you can be older than me." Deidara glared down at me. I didn't realize I looked that young. I guess I should be flattered. At that moment Sasori strolled in. He frowned as he saw his young partner causing a scene.

"Deidara, sit down." He commanded. His tone was filled with annoyance. Apparently, something had ticked him off. Note to self: Stay away from Sasori tonight.

"Girl."

Shit.

"Yes, Sasori-san?" I turned from the angry blonde, who had now sat back down and was again pushing his vegetables around, to the red headed puppet.

"Come with me. I want to test something with you." I could feel the blood in my face drain. What could he possibly want to test on me? A new poison? A new puppet making technique? Either way, it couldn't be good.

"O-okay." I stood and picked up my plate.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Kisame pointed at my half eaten pork chop. I rolled my eyes handing him the plate and left to follow Sasori.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uuuuuuuuggggghhhhh. Sorry for the lack of updates recently, guys. First I was sick with strep throat (gross) and now work has been having me running rampant with five double shifts in a row. That means no time to write. And when I do get the time to, I'm too tired to. My work schedule is going to remain pretty hectic for a few more weeks, but I'll get the chapters out when I can. Anyways, I probably rewrote this chapter, like, five times. I don't think I like writing multiple points of view, just feels wierd. I still don't like the way it reads, but i feel guilty for leaving you guys hanging for so long so here's what I got. Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to send a review, I want to know what you think!**

**I do not own the Naruto characters. I do however own Jen and the Mananako Clan. :)**

Chapter 9

Sasori didn't speak a word as we made our way into the basement workshop. The puppet boy stood in the middle of the room while I descended the stairs. Without even a glance Sasori pushed on a hidden panel at the back of the room. The wall swung inward and he stepped inside, beckoning me to follow. Once I stepped inside, the panel closed.

"Uh, Sasori-san, what is this place?" I asked looking around. Multitudes of vials of every shape and size containing various colored liquids filled the shelves lining every wall. In the middle of the secret room stood a table with an old looking chemistry set. It was like a mad scientist's laboratory miniaturized.

"This is my poison room. I have to hide it to keep that brat Deidara from getting in and making a mess." I nodded in understanding. Out in the main workshop the basement was split in half, obviously each area belonging to a specific artist. Sasori's side was immaculately clean and tidy, while Deidara's half looked like, well like a bomb hit it (which is highly likely).

"So, do you have any special abilities in your 'world'?" Sasori asked, standing next to a line of beakers.

"You mean like a kekkei genkai?" He nodded. "No, no one does. Everyone is completely average in that department."

"Then what do you know of the Mananako clan from this world?"

I shot Sasori a weird look. I'd never heard of a clan in Naruto with the same last name as me. That's kinda cool.

"I'll take that as a nothing then." Sasori sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "The Mananako Clan was an extremely small and secluded clan from the Land of Marshes. Every member was recorded to have one of two combinations of chakra natures. Fire and Water, or Lighting and Water. You obviously, have the second. This in of itself is very unique. Majority of clans do not share the bloodline trait with every member." I nodded, following along. He eyed me with a sudden interest. I felt an uneasy chill work its way down my spine. "They also had a unique and somewhat irritating trait, shared again, by every clan member."

"And what was it?" I asked. I know he has a point, I wish he would just get to it.

"They are immune to every poison known to the ninja world."

"And you want to see if my blood has the same trait." I concluded. I crossed my arms over my chest. Sasori nodded. "I doubt that I will, but I guess it won't hurt to try."

Sasori smirked at this. "Actually, this could be quite lethal to you, if you don't carry it."

I think my eyes almost popped out of my skull and I felt my meager dinner try to force it's way back up.

"Go ahead and take a seat over there. We'll get started in a minute." Sasori pointed to an old chair in the back corner, ignoring my reaction. My movements seemed almost robotic as I made my way to probably the last chair I would sit in. I watched as Sasori fiddled with the beakers and vials on the center table before he came over to me. He began putting restraints around my wrists and ankles and around my shoulders.

"These are for your own protection. Some of the poisons I want to test on you are meant to cause convulsions and violent seizures."

"Great..." I replied, my voice shaky.

"Now, here we go." Sasori picked up the first vial and a syringe. He extracted a slightly opaque purple mixture and brought it to the crook of my left arm. The needle stung as it bit into my flesh. He remained quiet as it started to make its way into my systems. Almost immediately I started feeling nauseous. My entire arm started to feel like it was on fire. I fidgeted pulling against the wrist restraint.

"What do you feel?" Sasori asked.

"My arm hurts like hell and I think I'm gonna be-" Well, there goes my dinner, good thing I didn't finish that pork chop.

"Your arm. Is it a pins and needles feeling?"

"It feels like it's on fire." I clenched the arm of the chair and squeezed my eyes shut trying to fight back the pain that was growing more intense with each passing second.

"Interesting." Sasori mused. He gently prodded my arm with two fingers before jotting something down in a nearby notebook. I peeked through my eye lids at my arm. My eyes widened at the sight. Thick purple veins pulsed along my lower arm. My once pale skin was turning light purple. I watched as the reaction spread up my arm and I could feel the veins in my neck and face enlarge. The burning sensation came with it.

"I've never seen such a violent reaction to this poison before. I guess I should have diluted the mixture before giving it to you."

I screamed in pain.

"If you don't start fighting the poison before it reaches all your vital organs, you're going to die." Sasori stated flatly. A knock came from the panel. Sasori left my side to shoo away the intruder. I could see blue hair above Sasori's fiery red mop.

"Konan!" I shouted. "Help me! I don't want to die!"

"Then don't." Sasori snapped over his shoulder. The pair at the hidden door exchanged a few words before the panel snapped shut once again. The burning sensation was spreading quickly throughout my body. I prepared to let loose another pain filled scream when suddenly, the burning died out. The veins in my arm retracted back leaving the skin on top its normal smooth paleness. I sighed with relief. I was still alive. Sasori leaned down and placed a hand glowing with chakra against my forearm. "Very interesting. There's no trace of the poison at all."

I breathed heavily, that hurt like hell. I don't think I like these experiments.

"Now, let's try another one." Sasori said, holding up a new syringe, this one filled with a clear liquid. He didn't give me a chance to respond. The needle went in and the poison spread once again. Again I felt like I was on fire. I dry wretched while each of my muscles started to twitch spastically. I felt my heart rate increase dramatically. I clenched my jaw shut against the pain filled screams and curses as the burning intensified filling me to the very core. Then again, the flames died out.

"And again." This one must have been one of those that caused the seizures he mentioned. I lost all control of my body, every inch of me shaking and burning, foam forming at the corners of my mouth. I also bit my tongue drawing blood. As soon as the burning died out and I had gained control once more, I spit a good amount of blood onto the floor. Sasori glared at it for a moment before injecting me again. This process continued several more times with different substances until the bastard puppet was satisfied. By then, the intense burning each time became a dull ache and I was drenched in sweat.

"Okay, that should be it." Sasori said, undoing the restraints. I let out a heavy sigh of relief. "I just want to do one more thing." I grimaced and glared at him. He picked up another syringe, empty this time, and pierced my arm for the umpteenth time this time taking blood instead of adding stuff to it. I stood and rubbed my arm. I had a number of red pinpricks dotting the inside of my elbow.

"I'm going to run some tests on your blood. You may go now." He motioned towards the panel that swung open on its own.

Deidara sat at his bench working with a glob of clay as I exited. He glanced over at me, went back to his clay and then took a double take, this time staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed and still aching all over.

"W-where did you come from, un?"

"I was um-" I looked back to the hidden panel to see it closed. The door disappeared seamlessly into the wall.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know, un." He waved a chewing hand dismissively. I headed towards the stairs when the blonde stopped me again.

"Hey, can you put this book back in the library for me, hm?" He held out a small red leather bound book. One entire side was singed.

"We have a library?" I asked as I took the book. Deidara merely nodded, focusing on shaping his newest piece of artwork. A little bird rose from his hand and flapped its wings. He smirked and tossed it at me. I ducked instinctively which in turn made him laugh. The bird flew around my head a few times before soaring up the stairs and pecking at the door.

"It'll lead the way. Have a good night, un." Deidara turned back to his art table and I left the basement.

* * *

Well geez, no wonder I hadn't found the library before. It was on the complete opposite side of the base. This building must have been a school or institution at some point what with the sheer size of it along with all the extra rooms and long empty hallways. The Akatsuki only seemed to use a small portion of it. The library looked pretty normal. There were tables set up between the shelves, reading lamps, and some comfy looking chairs. Deidara's little bird sat perched on my shoulder as I perused the shelves, wiping away the cobwebs from a couple scrolls and books. I found several with highly advanced ninjutsus, no doubt taken from clans and villages defeated by the Akatsuki. In another section there were tons of books and scrolls of basic element ninjutsus and medical ninjutsu. Hmm, that might come in handy. I pulled a few books off the shelves in a variety of subjects and took them to my room for study once my evening chores were finished.

* * *

An entire week went by and I had made great progress in my training with Sasori and Itachi. Well, actually I wouldn't give them any credit. They are horrible teachers. But anyways I can walk on water and climb trees with ease now, and I had learned a couple water style ninjutsus from the one of the books I was reading, with a little advice agonizingly pulled from Kisame. All fairly basic but I was surprised at how easily I had mastered it all. Sasori had me endure two more sessions of his 'tests' and extracted a good amount of my blood. Another thing, Kakuzu and Hidan haven't come back yet. I couldn't help but think about their deaths whenever any of the members left the base. Of course, Deidara and Sasori were still alive so it should still be a while yet before that happens.

I started to think of home occasionally too. I wonder how long I've been gone in that world. It's been around two weeks since I popped up in the field. During some downtime before I had to start on dinner, I wandered around in the grass seeing if I could find the rift I had fallen through. No such luck, but I don't really want to go back anyways. I wandered near the surrounding trees, keeping a careful eye out for Zetsu. The sun shined through the forest canopy bathing everything in a green light. Birds twittered and just the sounds of the forest help release some of the stress living, working, and training in the base had caused. Walking under the trees always helped me relax, letting my thoughts drift. A twig snapped behind me and I spun around fist raised. Nothing. I warily scanned the trees before turning back to the base. Best not to linger long in a strange forest with Zetsu and who knows what else lurking around.

Despite it being a little early, I figured I'd start on dinner. Last night I made some pasta bowties and let them dry overnight. There was some tomato sauce jarred down in the basement and I planned on making meatballs too. Pasta is one of my top favorite foods and it's fun to make. Making my way down the hallway I heard a ruckus coming from the kitchen. What greeted me was two ninja screaming and cackling at each other. Kisame had upturned the kitchen table and was using it as a shield while Deidara chucked all sorts of snacks, pans, and utensils at him, a crazed grin spread across his face. The kitchen was a disaster area. My eyes widened as I watched the scene for close to a minute, I could feel my left eye start to twitch.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. The pair of them froze and looked at me. "What. The _hell_. Are you two doing?" I growled. Deidara sweat dropped, Kisame's grin fell from his sharky face.

"He called me a girl, un!" Deidara dropped the frying pan in his hand and pointed an accusing finger at the shark-nin.

"I don't give a damn if he called you the prettiest fucking pretty princess. You two are helping me clean this shit up!" Deidara glared at me. I glared right back. I heard Kisame snicker. "I don't know what's so funny Kisame-san." I growled again threateningly, fixing him with my glare. "This is just as much your fault as his."

Kisame stood from behind his makeshift barricade and set the table on its feet, before slowly advancing on me.

"And just how are you going to make me?" he growled maliciously, bending down so we were eye to eye. "The ragdoll isn't here to protect you right now, so I suggest you watch your tongue." He gripped the hilt of Samehada, which wriggled in anticipation. I swallowed hard but didn't back down. I just glared at him, blocking the exit to the kitchen. He grinned and pulled his giant sword from his back.

"Samehada seems to want a taste of your chakra, girly." My eyes narrowed, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I heard Deidara gasp on the other side of the kitchen. Kisame was really starting to piss me off.

"You make a mess, you clean it up, Kisame-san." I muttered darkly through clenched teeth.

Kisame took a step back, pointing Samehada at me. My hands felt like they were being stabbed by hundreds of needles.

_Deidara's P.O.V_

This girl is scary when she's pissed. Even Kisame seems a bit unnerved by her. He stood with his back to me pointing his big ass sword at her. She stood between him and the kitchen door. I could feel the pressure in the air change as I watched my hair start to frizz up. Great, it'll take forever to get it straight again.

"Samehada wants a taste of your chakra, girly." Said Kisame. Is he really going to cut her down here? I looked from Kisame to Jen. I gasped when I saw her hands. Electric sparks were circling her fingers and growing more erratic with every second.

"You make a mess, you clean it up, Kisame-san." She growled. I can't believe she's not backing down.

"Actually, that's your job." Kisame retorted. He raised his giant sword over his head and swung down towards her head. I covered my eyes.

"You wanna taste my chakra? Here, have some!" she yelled. There was a loud crash, the popping of electricity, and then a high pitched blood curdling scream. I clamped my hands over my ears.

_Jen's P.O.V._

Samehada plummeted towards me, tape shredding to pieces, it's scales outstretched to shred me too. I lost all sense of self-preservation. I saw straight red.

"You wanna taste my chakra? Here, have some!" I yelled and raked the air with my right hand. Lightning shot through the air in three crude arcs towards Kisame. Samehada absored it instantly, not even slowing down in the process. The very tip of the razor sharp teeth along Samehada's body connected with my arm. I fell back into the hallway, holding my arm, blood leaking from between my fingers. A high pitched scream echoed through the base as I hit the floor. Everyone clasped their hands over their ears. Kisame even dropped his beloved sword to do so. Slightly stunned, I watched the sword writhe and scream as if in pain. Small wisps of smoke or steam rose from the scales that had cut me. Sasori, then appeared next to me, staring at the screaming sword. Konan and Pein came from the opposite side of the hallway.

"What the hell?" I yelled over the screaming. Sasori simply moved to the sink, filled a glass with water and splashed it over the sword. The screaming died down and everyone looked at me.

"What happened?" asked Pein with such an air of authority, no one spoke for nearly a minute. He locked his ringed eyes on me.

"Um, well. You see-"

"She attacked me." Kisame cut me off. Gently, he lifted Samehada from the floor. Sasori stood by his side inspecting the damage that caused the sword to scream like bloody murder.

"No, you attacked me. I was merely defending myself." I countered, glaring at him. "And look at the state of my kitchen! How am I supposed to cook in it like that?" I glanced up to Pein and Konan. Konan glanced into the kitchen before kneeling beside me.

"What's going on here?" asked a deep voice. I gasped with happiness. Kakuzu was back! He stood behind Pein looking down at me brows furrowed together, a bag hanging heavily in one hand, a briefcase in the other.

"Just a misunderstanding." Answered Sasori cooly. "Kisame, do you mind bringing your sword down to my workshop? I wish to examine the damage." Kisame, practically cradling his 'wounded' Samehada, nodded and followed Sasori down the hallway back to the basement.

"Come on, Jen. Let's get you to the infirmary." Said Konan. She pulled me to my feet and escorted me down the same hallway Sasori and Kisame had retreated.

"Get this place cleaned up, Deidara." I heard Pein say. Surprisingly, I didn't hear any arguments before turning the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ow, that hurts!" I squirmed away from Konan's surprisingly less than gentle hands. I sent a dirty look towards the cotton ball drenched in antiseptic she was trying to clean my cut with.

"If you would just stay still…" Konan sighed exasperated as she came at me again with a third evil stinging ball of drenched fluff. The first two had dissolved as soon as they touched the wound sending jabs of pain up and down my arm. I jumped from the examining table one hand still clenched to my wound and circled around it away from Konan.

"I would stay still if it didn't hurt so damn much." I exclaimed circling the table with Konan following suit.

"Your wound is deep and I need to clean it before it gets infected."

"Now what's wrong?" Kakuzu stepped into the infirmary and sighed at the two of us.

"Kakuzu-san!" I cheered and rushed towards him. I sidled behind him to block Konan's advances on me with the cotton ball of death. "Help me, Kakuzu-san. She's trying to drown me in antiseptic." He eyed me over his broad shoulder and tiredly shook his head. I thought I heard him mumble _'I'm too old for this' _under his breath as he tossed the large burlap sack he was carrying in to one corner of the room. It landed with a dull thud.

"Konan." He held out his hand for the cotton ball. She handed it over as I sidled away from the both of them. "Sit." He commanded motioning to the examining table. I made a face but did as I was told.

Kakuzu pulled up a chair and sat down, holding the cotton ball in one hand, taking my wounded appendage in the other. He pressed the ball to the cut and I hissed. Once again the cotton ball disintegrated.

"Hmm." Kakuzu prodded the edges of the wound with his fingers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasori stated from the doorway. Kakuzu turned to him releasing me completely.

"What did you find out?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori gave a slight knowing smile. "You were right." With that Kakuzu nodded and pulled open a drawer at the base of the table I was sitting on. He pulled out a spool of thick black thread and a big red needle. I mean a BIG needle. It was probably six inches long.

"Jesus, is that a needle or a sword?" I asked horrorstruck at the sight of the sharp implement. I got a thing about needles. The pair ignored me.

"I assume all tests were positive?" Kakuzu asked as he threaded the big ass needle.

"The last test is still processing, but yes." Answered Sasori matter-of-factly. "The reactions were much more… violent than I had anticipated as well."

"That is not surprising considering her natures." The masked man replied.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I butted in. They were making no sense. "Would anyone care to fill me in?"

Sasori smirked. "What do you think caused Kisame's sword to scream like it did?"

"I don't know. I know it absorbed some of my chakra from the attack I threw." Sasori shook his head. "You're pretty dense aren't you? Why do you think I've been doing blood tests on you? Why do you think your entire clan had the same trait? It's all about your _blood_."

"W-what about my- Ow, shit!" I looked from Sasori to Kakuzu. He stabbed me with the big ass needle and began sewing up my cut. No warning, no anesthetic. His free hand remained firmly around my bicep to keep me still while he worked. Knowing glaring or complaining would do no good I went back to Sasori.

"What about my, ow, blood?"

"Inside your body, your blood seems to act like a cure all for poisons and diseases. From my observations, when you are fighting off a poison your blood begins to boil. Hence the burning you felt during each experiment. Once it hits the air, it acts like an acid. It will eat away and dissolve anything it comes in contact with."

"So… why, ah, isn't it burning through my, geez, hand then?" I held up the blood-stained hand that had been grasping the wound and waved it at the puppet. "And what about this, ouch, damn needle? If what you say is true, Jesus!, why hasn't it dissolved?" He merely shrugged.

"The needle is made of a special chakra infused minerals to prevent rust, corosion, et cetera. Similar with the thread. I imagine, since it's _your_ blood, your body built up a tolerance to the high acidity. Of course only so much can be done to fight back an acid this potent."

"Sasori. Enough." Stated Kakuzu. He released my arm and tied the stitches closed.

"There's always a side effect to any kekkei genkai." Sasori continued.

"Sasori."

"She's going to have to deal with it sooner or later."

"You don't have all the information yet, runt. Wait till after the test is finished."

"No." I butted into their conversation again. "Stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here. I got enough of that shit at home. So my blood has a high acidity level, so what?" I'm tired of them making no sense. If there's something I need to know, then Jashin-dammit tell me. Kakuzu gave me a sideways glance before looking at Sasori and nodding in defeat. Sasori came farther into the room leaving his post at the doorway and leaned down ever so slightly so our faces were only inches from each other.

"Did you notice at all that when I spoke of the Mananako clan, it was always in the past tense?"

Come to think of it I did…

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that." I replied. Sasori gave me a smug smile.

"Sure you did. Well, like I said, every kekkei genkai has a side effect. A fatal flaw." He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. "For example, with the sharingan there is the progressive blindness. Deidara's explosion release is highly volatile and dangerous to use. I see the brat dying young, immersed in his so called 'art'." At this I fought back a laugh. Sasori was right but he didn't know that he would actually go before any of the others.

"So what is my blood's drawback?" We could go on listing every kekkei genkai there is and the problems of each but then we'd be here for the next week.

"I speak of the Mananako clan in past tense because they are no more. They are said to have died out over fifty years ago. Imagine my surprise when I heard you shared the same name."

A feeling of dread and fear gripped and twisted at my stomach. "And how did they-?"

"Their blood burns them from the inside out as they get older." Kakuzu stated. "It is important that we confirmed your chakra natures early so we could determine how to proceed with you."

"Kakuzu has had many dealings with the Mananako Clan seeing as how they both hail from the same village. He has had the most experience on dealing with people in your situation." Sasori added.

"And what does my chakra natures have to do with my blood?" I asked hesitantly.

"In their compound when they resided in Takigakure, the family was split into two branches. Only those of Water and Fire chakra natures could live in the main house, for they lived longer than those of the Water and Lightning members. Significantly longer." Explained Kakuzu.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "So I'm-" I stopped and bit my lip.

"I said to wait for a reason." Kakuzu sighed and shook his head. "The potency of your blood may not be that severe since this is not your world, so you claim. Only Sasori's tests can confirm for us."

I sat silently, staring at my knees. I clenched the sides of the metal table. The other two in the room remained silent as well, a tension building up in the room.

"So the bitch is gonna die?" The silence was shattered unexpectedly. I jumped at Hidan's voice. The guy still scared the shit out of me whenever I saw him. I'm waiting for the day he sticks a knife in my back. I looked all around the room in an attempt to locate Hidan. Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"Dammit. I thought he was going to stay out for a while longer." Suddenly, the bag Kakuzu had chucked into a corner began to move. "Yeah well fuck you shit head." Replied Hidan. "Now put me back together."

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently, guys. A lot of stupid shit has been going down lately. I wrote this as quick as I could so I could give you something to read and I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, I love the feedback I've been getting from a bunch of you guys! Although I may not respond to all of them, I do read them all so thank you all for your support!**

**I do not own and Naruto characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I went straight to my room after leaving the infirmary. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's shit right now. Everyone could fend for themselves for dinner tonight. Jashin knows there were more than enough snacks to hold them over till tomorrow. Deidara stuck his head in once to check on me, but I chucked a book at him. I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling for a while going over all the information I had learned. I'm going to die. That was simple and easy to comprehend. What I couldn't figure out though was why. Why did I have to die? It wasn't fair.

After a few hours when everyone else had gone to bed or at least to their rooms, I got up and started to roam about the for once quiet base. I let my feet carry me where they will till I stopped before a single door. Dust covered the door but there were signs of recent use. I opened it and a long dark hallway stretched out before me. The occasional wall lamp flickered dimly. The hallway was coated in a thick layer of dust. This part of the base was obviously rarely used. Through the gloom I could make out a pair of large footprints in the dust. I followed them, pausing every so often to glance into some of the abandoned rooms. They were most likely used as prison cells or interrogation rooms. I'm just glad I didn't see any bodies. Farther down the corridor I came to a heavy metal door standing slightly ajar. Slowly, I opened it wider and climbed the stairs it revealed. I climbed up and up nearly three stories till I reached another door. It was wide open, allowing a cool night breeze to drift down the stairwell. The sound of music from a harmonica drifted on the wind. Careful not to disturb whoever may be there I tip toed through the door along the wall and out onto the base's roof.

The moon shone bright and full, one small wispy cloud drifting across it's face. I closed my eyes letting the wind caress my face and the familiar melody rock my uneasy thoughts into a sense of calm and peace. Sitting on the edge of the roof was a large figure who swayed slightly along with the ups and downs of the song's melody. I approached, careful to muffle my footsteps as not to disturb him. I sat down a few yards away resting my back against one of the air conditioning units just listening. Eventually, I found myself softly singing aloud the words from my childhood.

The song ended and the music dispersed on the gentle breeze that tickled my hair.

"I know you're there." Said the man in front of me.

"I didn't take you as the musical type." I replied.

"Well, I didn't take you as a moper."

I chuckled and crawled on my hands and knees over to the man and sat beside him throwing my legs over the edge of the roof. Kakuzu looked over at me. I returned his gaze and smiled. His mask was down as well as his hood. He was breath taking in the moonlight. The dark stitches on his cheeks gave him a dangerous but almost alluring presence. His brilliant green eyes glowed like burning emeralds.

"How do you know that song?" I asked.

"It was sung often in my village. I heard you humming it while cooking the other day, how do you know of it?"

"My best friend used to sing it to me after my accident."

"Accident?" Kakuzu raised a dark eyebrow. I nodded and pulled down the collar of my shirt to show him my left shoulder. A long dark scar ran from just above my armpit to the top of my shoulder blade.

"I was practicing at the dojo I used to belong to. Some kendo student thought it would be cool to practice with a real sword. He lost control and it nearly shopped my entire arm off." I held up my left hand and wiggled my thumb, index and pinky fingers. "Some of the nerves didn't get repaired properly, so I still can't move my middle or ring finger by themselves." Kakuzu just looked at me.

"My parents wouldn't let me practice there anymore after that. I used to be left handed, and I had a killer jab with it. But then I was pretty much useless, I couldn't fight anymore, my so called 'friends' abandoned me… It was a dark time for me. I closed myself off from everyone, even my parents. I guess that's why we don't get along anymore, we never healed that rift."

"So you are a moper." Kakuzu concluded.

"That's not exactly what I wanted you to get from that…" I laughed. "But yeah, I guess I am." I scooted back and laid down on the cool concrete. "Anyways, Jamie was the first to break my defenses. She always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up. She 's the only one who put any thought into getting me back on my feet."

There was silence for a few moments, and I was relieved it wasn't awkward. I don't know why but I just feel comfortable talking to Kakuzu. He's not as harsh or well… mean, like I thought he might be.

"Here." Kakuzu pulled out a pill bottle and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I sat up and took the bottle from him. Inside was a bunch of dark green round pills.

"They're called diluters. Your clan developed them in an attempt to slow down the effect of your blood. They reduce the potency of your blood slowing your degradation. It'll also weaken your defense against poison though. You should take two in the morning, one at night."

"Oh… Thanks." I popped open the bottle and dry swallowed one. They were bitter and reminded me vaguely of the 'soup' Kakuzu had given me while I was recovering. I grimaced.

"So, Kakuzu…"

We talked for hours. We talked about Takigakure, about some of his old partners, the differences between this world and mine. I actually got him to laugh once or twice, believe it or not. Before we knew it the sun was beginning to rise.

"Wow, is it that time already? Hey Kakuzu-san, anything you would like for breakfast?"

He shrugged. "Whatever is fine."

"Well that's helpful. Hmm, I guess I'll go see what we have."

We left together from the roof and towards the kitchen. I went into the basement to figure out what breakfast would consist of while he merely sat at the table with a briefcase that managed to appear in his hands.

"Alright, how's French toast and eggs and bacon sound?" I asked cheerfully as I reentered the kitchen, arms full of foodstuffs.

"Expensive." Replied Kakuzu.

"Yeah yeah." I waved away his comment. "How do you take your coffee, Kakuzu-san?"

Coffee was brewing, the water for Itachi's tea was heating and bacon sizzled in the frying pan. I hummed to myself and listened to Kakuzu methodically count his money.

"47. 48. 49. 50."

"61."

"… 51. 52. 53. 54."

"75."

"76. 77. 78. God dammit." Kakuzu growled and glowered at me. I snorted trying to keep from busting out laughing and grinned at him over my shoulder.

"Don't do that again." Kakuzu warned.

"Yes, sir." I chuckled. He is so fun to mess with.

"Good Morning, Kakuzu- senpai! Good m- eep!" Tobi stopped mid sentence and stared at me. I guess he finally learned I didn't like loud high pitched noises first thing in the morning. But since I never went to sleep, I don't really care.

"Good morning, Tobi-kun." I smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Jen-chan!" Tobi ran up and hugged me. Yeah still not a big fan of people touching me but I'll let him have this one. He skipped over to the table and sat across from Kakuzu staring at him.

"Hey! Hey Kakuzu-senpai!"

"What?" Kakuzu growled annoyance evident in his tone.

"Did ya hear?"

I blocked them out and went on cooking. Let's see Itachi should be down any minute now since Tobi is up. That means Kisame should be along a few minutes later with Deidara right behind him. Who the hell knows when Hidan will show up, lazy bastard. After that first morning, Pein never comes to eat anymore. Konan just takes a plate to him and comes back to eat with us. I don't even know if Zetsu will show today.

"Good morning, Jen." Konan stood beside me watching the food cook.

"Good morning, Konan." I smiled looking down slightly at her. I had changed after the night on the rooftop and was now wearing a loose black tank top, giving everyone full view of my recent wound. Konan lightly touched the thick stitches. "Does it hurt?" she asked, giving me a look of worry and concern.

"No, not really. Itches like mad though." I replied. I handed her a plate which she took and left the kitchen. I replaced the cooked bacon with a new set of raw slices and let my thoughts wander as they sizzled.

"Hi there."

My thoughts were broken by a rough voice and a heavy arm around my shoulders. What is it with people touching me this morning? I could see a wall of blue flesh out of the corner of my eye.

"I would suggest you remove your arm, Kisame-san. Or else I'm going to be serving sushi for dinner tonight."

"Heh, still mad about yesterday I see."

"You almost took my arm off." I replied flatly, my eyes fixed on the sizzling bacon.

"Heh, yeah I guess I should apologize for that."

"I'm listening."

Kisame laughed and I felt him bend down, putting more of his weight on my shoulders.

"I said I should. Not that I was." I glared at him for a moment but smiled.

"That's as close as I'm going to get huh?" Kisame chuckled and ruffled my hair before taking a seat at the table with his coffee. Low murmurs filled the kitchen as people chatted quietly with each other while the food was being set out. I placed a plate filled with food in front of each member and a plate in front of Deidara's spot, who still hadn't come in yet.

"Who's that for?" Kisame asked as I fixed my own plate.

"Deidara." I replied. "If he doesn't want to get up on time, then he can eat his food cold."

"But Jen-chan!" Tobi perked up at the mention of his senpai. "Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai left for a mission last night. I tried to go too but Deidara-senpai tried to blow me up…" Tobi hung his head in disappointment.

"Oh, okay. What type of mission are they going on?" I asked turning the stove off and tossing the greasy pan in the sink to soak.

"Apparently, we're starting the Jinchuriki hunt again." Kisame answered through a mouthful of food. A piece of bacon hung out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Really? That's co- Wait what?" My eyes widened in realization and horror. The hunt has started again?

"Deidara-senpai is going after the One-tail!" cheered Tobi. I dropped my plate, letting it shatter when it hit the floor, food spilling everywhere. Everyone stared at me as I ran from the kitchen towards the dark office of Pein.

**Wow. Well a major case of writer's block came along and sucker punched me into an uninspired daze. Sorry for the long wait peeps. I do hope there is still people reading this. The next chapter or two might be slow coming but I'm hoping to get into the thick of things soon. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

**I do not own any Naruto characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I sprinted down the hallway, my heart pounding a mile a minute. This is when it all really starts. I have to save them! I almost crashed into Hidan as he stumbled sleepily out of his room. Down another hallway and the door I was looking for was in sight.

"Pe- Leader- sama!" I burst through the door breathing heavily from my sprint. His purple eyes narrowed at my unannounced entrance. Konan looked at me with surprise as I stepped into the dark room. Seriously, how could they see anything in here? "Leader-sama, you have to call back Sasori and Deidara, now!"

"Why?" Pein asked.

"Why? Because they're gonna get killed! That's why!" I exclaimed gripping the edge of Pein's desk.

"They know the risks of the mission." He replied calmly, unphased by my grim declaration.

"But-" I started but turned sharply as the door to the office closed, covering everything in black.

"And tell me," a dark deep eloquent voice said, "How exactly are Sasori and senpai going to die?" I inhaled sharply, seeing the glow of one blood red eye in the gloom, I knew exactly who it was.

"W-well…" my voice was shaking. "Deidara will survive this time. He just loses both arms. Sasori though…"

"Do we collect the One-tail?" Pein asked. I sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Then their mission will be a success. Sasori knew the risks when he joined, he will accept his death with-"

"There has to be a way to prevent his death in the first place! Isn't that one of the reasons you decided to keep me around?" I slammed both my palms on the top of the desk.

"In all honesty, I expected Hidan to dispatch you fairly quickly. I have only allowed you to remain here because I keep to my word. Your information will be useful but I do not intend on attempting to change anything by making rash decisions." Replied Pein, still completely calm, though the slightest edge of annoyance was starting to slip into his tone.

"Besides," added Madara, "Their deaths will happen sooner or later to coincide with my plans. I will not delay the fruition of my goal to avoid the loss of a few minor pawns."

"Minor _pawns_? Is that all they are to you?" I growled. "And how can you be okay with that?" I shot the last part at Pein and Konan.

"The loss of the few is worth the price for the peace of the many." Answered Pein. I felt my eye begin to twitch with anger.

"Then change your plans." I turned back to Madara. "Sasori will survive his fight. Even if I have to intervene myself." I stormed from the office, pushing Madara aside and slamming the door behind me.

I grumbled a colorful variety of curses under my breath as I sped through the hallways.

"And I thought Hidan had a filthy mouth." Said a deep familiar voice from behind me. I spun to see Kakuzu leaning against the wall.

"_You._" I glared daggers at him. The masked man blinked. "We were up on that roof all night and it _never_ occurred to you to tell me you people were starting to hunt for the tailed beasts again?!" I yelled. Hidan, Kisame, Itachi and Tobi poked their heads out of the kitchen door. Zetsu phased up through the floor.

"And just what were you two doing up on the roof last night?" Kisame asked slyly with a smirk.

"Ooooo, Jen-chan and Kakuzu-senpai were naughty last night." Tobi sang in his annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"I fucking called it." Hidan added, a piece of french toast dripping with syrup hanging from his mouth.

"_You never called anything, Hidan. _**Yeah, your pansy ass was too busy sulking in a corner.**" Zetsu countered.

"Get your minds out of the gutter guys. We only talked." I replied crossing my arms over my chest, my cheeks starting to flush.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked flatly. "Yes." I growled. "Hn." Itachi returned to the kitchen.

"If you say so." Kisame laughed following his partner.

"Fuck you, guys!" I yelled and ran down the hallway. I don't have time for this.

I found a travel size atlas with maps of each of the elemental nations in the library. There were notes marking the locations of each of the major hidden villages and major landmarks. Well that's convenient. I stuffed the atlas and several scrolls and tomes I had been studying into a bag. Kakuzu stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, blocking my way out of the library.

"Why are you so worried about those two?" he asked. I stared at my feet.

"Back home, I just accepted it as the way the writer want the story to run. And I was fine with it. But now…" I took a deep breath, my eyes starting to burn. "Now that I've been able to meet you guys. Live with you. Get to know you all, I don't want to lose you. I know how everything is going to go down, so I can figure out the best way to counter it. You guys are the closest I've had to a family in a long time." Kakuzu nodded and stepped aside. "Good luck."

I nodded and slipped into the hallway. "Oh." I stopped and turned back to him.

"After you guys catch the two-tails, please. Please, just come straight back, no side trips. Please." Kakuzu rolled his beautiful red and green eyes and waved a hand.

Before leaving, I snuck into the kitchen and filled up the rest of the bag with food. There was so much, that no one would miss what I had taken.

"_And where do you think_**you're going, girly**?" voices said behind me. Shit! I spun around to see Zetsu phasing up through the black and white tiled floor. I took a step back as he fully emerged, only to find my back pressed against the wall.

"_Are you going after them? _**There's no point. You don't even know where they are.**"

I looked away from the bi-colored plant man. He took a step closer to me. An idea popped in to my head. It was risky, but this would get me there so much faster than the original plan I had been formulating since I left Pein's office.

"But you do." I said looking up into Zetsu's yellow eyes.

"**What?**" the white side rose his eyebrow.

"But you do know where they are. Or at least where they will be. You can take me there and I can save Sasori."

"**And what makes you think **_that we would do that?_" I smiled evilly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"If you don't then I'll tell everyone here about your pink daisy tighty whities and that it was you who ate all Itachi's dango."

"**You wouldn't dare.**"

"_But that was Deidara!_" Both halves spoke in unison. I merely smirked. "So do we have a deal?" I held out my hand to shake his. He stood there for a few moments, quietly conversing with himself.

"**We could just eat her.**"

"That's gonna be one hell of a case of heartburn and indigestion then." I said. "Acidic blood, remember? I'm sure you heard about it." Zetsu grumbled frowning deeply.

"C'mon Zetsu-san, I don't have all day." I tapped my foot. I spotted Kisame pass by the kitchen door.

"Oh, Kisame-san!" I called out catching his attention and waving at him. "Hey guess what!"

"_Okay!"_

"**Alright!**" Again both sides spoke, well yelled, in unison. In a single fluid motion, Zetsu grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me down into the floor. The last thing I saw was Kisame staring at us stunned as we disappeared.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by darkness. The earth was pressing down around me from all sides. I couldn't tell which way was up. The only thing I could feel was the strong arm I was hanging on to for dear life. My lungs ached, I couldn't breathe. Finally, we breached and I fell flat on the ground panting heavily. I felt like I had just been released from a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh, thank god." I sighed pressing my hand against my chest. After a few more deep breaths I sat up and looked around. We, or rather I, was in a large grassy field, similar to the one I had turned up in just before meeting Deidara and Sasori.

"Zetsu?" I called out hesitantly. No answer. "Zetsu, you there?" Again no answer. That ass ditched me! "Damn it Zetsu!"

"**Shut up.**" Zetsu phased out through the grass beside me. "_The cave is a day's walk from here to the west._** We assume you know what it looks like, Ms. Know-it-all.**"

"What? A day's walk? Why couldn't you just drop me off inside?" Zetsu's white half smirked. "**'Cause we didn't feel like it. **_See you later._" Zetsu disappeared into the ground.

"No! Dammit, Zetsu you asshole! Get back here!" I screamed and beat the ground where he was a moment ago. "Shit. Okay, west. So that would be…" I have a terrible sense of direction. How the hell am I supposed to know which way is west? I looked up to the sun. It sets in the west, right? So I'll just follow whichever way its setting. Unfortunately, it was directly above me, so it was around noon. That's not really helping. I could wait for it to start to set but that would be precious time wasted. But if I head in the wrong direction that would be even more wasted time.

"_Psst._" A white hand poked out of the ground and pointed to my left.

"Oh. Thanks, Zet!" I smiled and hurried off into the woods and towards the cave.

**Another chapter down another, another case of writer's black conquered. I'm trying to get as much written as possible before school starts because once classes startwho knows when I'll be able to write next. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are super appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I have to have been walking for hours through this forest. My feet are killing me, and I'm exhausted. I never did get any sleep last night. To make matters worse, it was hot and I didn't think to bring any water. I stayed in the shade as much as possible but that only does so much. Eventually I came to the edge of a small cliff. Below was a lake, the sun shimmering off the water's surface. I guess I can take a quick break. The sealing will take at least a two or three days and Naruto and the others won't get there till after. I made my way down to the water and plopped down onto the sandy shore. From my bag I pulled out a package of crackers and some peanut butter to eat and I drank handfuls of water from the lake. And yeah lake water tastes gross. I lay on my back staring up at the clouds munching on crackers when a weird giant white bird soared through the air above me. I stared at it in disbelief as it passed. Finding them had been even easier than I had anticipated. How lucky could I get? But then I realized something. He was flying in the opposite direction I was heading.

"Shit. Deidara!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. No response. I scrambled back up the cliff and back through the forest. I occasionally caught a glimpse of the giant avian through the forest canopy. If I ever get my hands on Zetsu, I'm gonna physically split those two personalities of his personally. A couple more times I shouted Deidara's name but each time there was no return. I can do a few jutsus but I'm no where near up to par with the ninja in this world. I can't quickly cover vast distances like they can. With my remaining energy I climbed the tallest tree I could and spotted Deidara descending a good way away. I groaned to myself and made my own way back to the ground. Another several hours of walking later I reached the original field where Zetsu had ditched me. If I walk all night I might be able to reach the cave by morning. Once more I headed off.

* * *

The sun peeked out over the horizon behind me bathing the forest around me in a dull early morning light. I switched off the flashlight I had taken from the base and stuffed it back in my bag and pulled out another pack of crackers. The breakfast of champions right here. When the sun was starting to brighten I heard the sound of rushing water.

"Please be it, please be it." I begged to the higher powers as I came to a cliff edge. I almost screamed with happiness. Below on the opposite side of the river stood the massive boulder.

"I wonder if they've started the sealing yet." I said to myself.

Down on the water I stood before the boulder staring up at the seal. I made a handsign and tried to get the boulder to open. Nothing happened.

"Well I guess I won't be getting in that way. Maybe I can…" I climbed up the cliff so I was directly above where the sealing was taking place. Taking a kunai I cut the tip of each finger till blood welled up on each then tossed away the dissolving metal. Then I proceeded to dig. The hard rocky ground seemed to melt away beneath my hands like a warm knife through butter. I was careful to limit the size of my hole so it wouldn't attract a lot of attention from anyone who might pass by. After almost three feet, the ground fell away completely and I could see inside the cavern. There was a dull glow from the sealing jutsu. With a quick use of medical ninjutsu I taught myself from one of my books I closed the cuts on my fingers and looked around the field. After collecting enough grass and leaves to cover the hole I had made, I squeezed into the opening and attempted to spread the covering evenly over the opening. Then I dropped. I was hoping my hole would be close enough to the wall that I could slow my fall but of course I misjudged the thickness of the cave walls. Instead I plummeted almost thirty feet to the floor of the cave landing awkwardly, my ankle made a sickening crunching sound. I cried out in pain.

"Who's there, hm?" said a wonderfully familiar voice from the darkness. I looked up to see the dark silhouettes of all my ninja pals standing on the giant fingers of Pein's statue.

"Relax, Dei. It's just me." I replied through clenched teeth. "Jen? What are you doing here, hm?"

"I'll explain later."

"**It took you long enough, brat.**"

"Oh, don't you start with me Zetsu. You'll be lucky if I don't bring a weedwacker to you when I get back."

Chuckles sounded from a few members before they all went back to extracting the Shukaku. Gaara made the occasional pained moan. Seeing him like this sent a small pang to my chest. He was one of my favorite non- Akatsuki members. However I save Sasori, I have to make sure Chiyo is still alive so she can save Gaara.

I pulled my flashlight from my bag and shined it on my crushed ankle. There didn't seem to be any visible damage besides a dark bruise starting to form but I've broken more than enough bones to know the sound they make when they break. It was quickly swelling and making my entire leg throb. I started to heal it when Sasori's gruff voice stopped me.

"If you don't set it properly before healing it you'll never be able to walk again." He hadn't moved from his spot on the statue but I could tell he was watching me.

"Well I'm not going to sit here in pain waiting for one of you to fix it for me."

"We could always break it again later." Deidara suggested. I could imagine the sadistic grin on his face.

"Can I help?" Hidan added in.

"Quiet. Ignore her and focus on extracting the One-tail." Pein commanded. I gave him the finger before going back to my ankle. I ended up just wrapping it in a bandage until I could get someone I trust, like Kakuzu or Sasori, to look at it. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

I have no idea how long I was asleep but it must have been for a long time because when I woke up Sasori and Deidara were sitting by Gaara's body talking about their different views on art.

"I'm telling you Danna, true art is fleeting. That is true beauty, hm." He sent a clay butterfly into the air and let it explode letting loose a beautiful firework display.

"You're deluded, brat. Art is-"

"True art is eternal. True art is fleeting. Blah blah blah. Honestly do you guys talk about anything else?" I interrupted, glaring from the corner of the cave I was curled up in.

"Finally awake, hm?"

"Yeah. How long was I asleep?"

"About three days."

"WHAT? Three days?!"

"Yeah, hm. But you woke up just in time to fill us in before our guests arrive."

"According to Zetsu, there are nine shinobi headed this way. Itachi and Kisame have already lined out their major abilities." Sasori added in.

I let the scenes play over in my head. The Bushy Brow twins, Tenten, and Neji would get here first closely followed by Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Chiyo.

"Wait, nine shinobi? There should only be- oh , he must have counted Pakkun too." I ran over my plan in my head again before explaining it to the artists. Deidara perched himself comfortably on top of Gaara's corpse.

"Alright, here's whats going to- Damn it Deidara, would you not sit on him. Have some respect."

"What? No way I'm sitting on the ground. I wounded, remember? Besides, its not like he can feel it anymore, hm." Deidara patted Gaara's pale cheek.

"Fine but when the Jinchuuriki pulls off your other arm, I get to say I told you so." I said glaring at him.

"Whatever, hm." Deidara rolled his blue eyes. I opened my mouth to speak again when the entire cave began to shake.

"That must be Guy-sensei." I said aloud.

"Will he be troublesome?" Sasori asked, sounding rather bored.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be caught up in the trap activated when the barrier goes down."

"Leader really out did himself with all these traps and diversions, hm. It's pretty artistic in its own way."

"Yeah great. Now here's- ahh!" I tried to stand but as soon as I put my foot down my ankle seemed to explode with pain. I fell back gripping my shin as waves of pain worked up my leg. Sasori shuffled over in Hiruko and set my ankle. I sighed in relief as his medical ninjutsu sent a tingling warmth through my leg and foot.

"Thanks, Sasori-san."

"You shouldn't have come. You'll just be in the way. You don't want to be a burden." Sasori stated before shuffling back over to Deidara.

"A _burden_? I came here so I could save your ass. Whether you want to be saved or not." I growled. Suddenly, the boulder exploded and the Gaara retrieval team stood in the entrance. Naruto started shouting at Deidara and Gaara while Kakashi held him back. Then, to my chagrin, the two artists started talking about art.

"Sorry, Sasori my man, but this might piss you off. I'm going to fight this Jinchuuriki, hm."

"What? We each get our own target, Deidara. You've already had your fun. This one is mine."

"I heard the Nine-tails is pretty powerful, hm. He'll be perfect for my art. After all, your appreciation for art grows dull if you don't have new stimulation every so often."

"Hah, you call those explosions of yours art? True art, is eternal beauty."

"No I'm afraid your mistaken. Fleeting beauty is true art, hm."

"Are you two really going to have this conversation now?" I walked over to them, stepping into the light leaking into the cave. Kakashi seemed to stiffen at my appearance. Sakura appeared taken aback. "What, there's three Akatsuki here? But she said-"

"It doesn't matter. Naruto, follow my lead." Kakashi drew a kunai from his weapon pouch.

"Well, have fun cleaning up here Sasori my man. I'll take the Jinchuuriki." Deidara spit out a bird from his hand and made it grow. It scooped up Gaara and he hopped on.

"Not so fast, my dear Deidara." Said a new voice. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. The owner of the voice stepped into the entrance of the cave. It was a skinny pale girl with dark brown hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. It was obvious her family lineage. Her sharingan shone brightly in the gloom. Her gaze swept over the three of us landing on me last. She smiled. Her voice had lost its warmth and her once kind eyes were hard and calculating.

"Hello, Jen." I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Jamie…"

**These and the next couple of scenes have been circling in my head for a while now since I've been writing this story. Don't feel like i did some of them justice so far so I may go back at some point and edit them. Also, I feel like everything is kinda moving too slow so I may up the pace unless you guys tell me otherwise. Anyways hope you enjoyed! If you did please review, they really make my day and help me get inspired to write. Until next time my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm alive! I apologize for the lack of updates the past month. There's been a lot of junk and drama going on that you guys probably don't want to hear about. Anyways, I'm sure you want to know what's happening next, so enjoy!**

Chapter 14

_Previously..._

"I heard the Nine-tails is pretty powerful. He'll be perfect for my art." Deidara spit a clay bird from his palm and jumped onto its back as it scooped up Gaara's lifeless corpse. He pulled me up beside him and prepared for take off.

"Not so fast, my dear Deidara." said a new voice. The owner of the voice, a thin pale girl with dark brown hair hanging around her shoulders. Her sharingan shone in the gloom of the cave. "Hello, Jen."

"Jamie..."

_Now..._

"You're a naughty girl, Jen. I wasn't expecting you for another week. This ruins many of my plans." Jamie put her hands on her hips and shook her head. I still couldn't believe she was still alive. She looked up at me.

"Jamie, I can't believe its you…" I said taking a step forward.

"Wait, is this that Jamie person you said blew up?" Deidara asked, confusion written across his face and obvious in his voice. I nodded still staring at Jamie. Everything was there. Her high cheekbones. Her slightly up-turned nose. Her pointed chin. The scar across her left temple.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?

"Don't worry my dear Jen, I'll explain everything after we're done here."

"Wait, you mean you're going to help _them_?" I motioned towards the intruding shinobi.

"Of course. Like I said, I will explain everything when our job here is done." Jamie then turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi." The silverette nodded.

"Welp, sorry to interrupt the reunion but its time to get a move on." Said Deidara. Then he leaned down, grabbed me by the waist, hauled me onto his bird, and took off.

"Wait no! I have to help Sasori!" I yelled pulling against Deidra's grip. He is much stronger than he looks.

"Relax girl. I'll catch up with you two later." Growled Sasori as we flew off.

"No! Give back Gaara!" Naruto screamed chasing after us as we flew away, Kakashi following closely behind.

"Sasori!" I yelled. I struggled with Deidara.

"Oi, would you calm down? Danna will be fine, hm. He can take down those bitches easily."

"Dammit Deidara, no he can't! Why do you think I came all the way from the base to find you guys. If we don't help him, he's going to die!"

"You're just being over-dramatic, hm!" He tossed some bombs off the bird to slow down our pursuers. I took a deep breath and turned to the blonde.

"Deidara." I took his face in my hands, our equally blue eyes staring straight at each other. "Sasori is going to die without our help. I know how much he means to you. Let me help him. With Jamie there, I'm his only chance." Deidara pulled his head away looking off into the distance where Sasori was surely deep in combat with the kunoichis. A large explosion erupted from the hillside sending a plume of dirt and rocks flying through the air.

"You'll just get in the way." Deidara said calmly. "Sasori can handle this."

"And I'm telling you he can't." I sighed deeply. "Deidara, if I don't save him, you're next partner is going to be Tobi." That hit a nerve. The bird we were riding dropped several feet as Deidara's concentration faltered for a moment.

"That's not funny, hm." He said looking at me wide eyed and horrified.

"Good thing I'm not joking. Send me back Dei, please." He nodded and pulled another premade bird from his clay pouch. It took off and flew beside us now just large enough for one passenger.

"I'm sending you to make sure he wins, not because I believe you, hm. Besides, if I have to work with that idiot, I'll kill myself." Deidara said still slightly horrified. I gave a slight smile and nodded.

"I know." I then jumped on the bird and took off hiding myself in the smoke screen of one of Deidara's explosions.

* * *

The sound of metal and wood crashing together reached my ears. I circled the battlefield and surveyed the area. It's one thing watching the fight as a cartoon. It's a totally different experience seeing it in person. Sasori had already emerged from Hiruko and was controlling the hundred puppets. Sakura dodged and shattered three puppets, Lady Chiyo defending against four more. Jamie appeared to simply be sitting in a corner watching the show. I'm still not sure how I'm going to pull this off. It was one thing fighting Sakura and Chiyo. I have no idea what Jamie is capable of now.

Carefully I came to a landing several feet inside the tree line above where the fight was occurring. I jumped off the bird and formed several hand signs. In front of me a glob of water rose from the ground and my clone stood staring back at me.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked. The clone nodded and made her own hand signs. I watched as my clone changed from my spitting image to an immaculate version of Sasori. He (she, it?) stood clad in a pair of dark gray pants, the Akatsuki style sandals and stockings, and a hole in the left side of the chest. From my bag I pulled out a cylinder shaped wooden box. I stuffed the inside with red berries that happened to be growing nearby and slipped it into the clone's chest cavity.

"Okay, you're almost ready. All we need is the characters on the heart box." The clone nodded and stood still as I worked with a slim calligraphy brush, red paint, and a scroll from Sasori's workshop with the symbol. I have bad handwriting myself and never had much experience with writing Japanese calligraphy, so the work was somewhat sloppy when it was finished. As I put the brush down to inspect my work the ground beneath our feet shook. Carefully the pair of us peeked over the edge to take a look at the battle raging below. Chiyo had activated the sealing jutsu and trapped Sasori's body against the wall directly below us. I searched the ground below wildly. I took a sharp breath as I spotted Sasori's heart lying on the ground, its pulsing purple veins going limp. Sakura and Chiyo sat panting not too far away, fatigued from the intense battle.

"Stay ready, this isn't over." Jamie said stepping forward. I watched in horror as she approached the vulnerable organ with weapon drawn. Without thinking I took a shuriken from my weapon pouch and threw it towards Jamie's feet causing her to stop short. I slid down the wall landing on all fours.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Smiled Jamie. Her sharingan spun as it activated.

"You still haven't told me why you want Sasori dead." I stood and brushed myself off. Jamie laughed. "Oh, I want more than just Pinocchio dead. They've all got to go."

"What?! But I thought you liked the Akatsuki. You seemed more interested in them than even I did."

"But of course. I had to learn the best ways to take them down so I had to get to know they're different abilities, personalities, weaknesses." Jamie shrugged giving me a knowing smirk. "And thanks to your included interest, I learned all of that, and yours. Just in case you decided to get in my way."

"If I decided to- Wait you _planned_ on coming here, on bring me here. Do you have any idea what this place is doing to me?!" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh there is so much to tell you. But for now, come with us." Jamie held out her hand giving me a fake friendly smile, her other hand slipping into her weapon's pouch.

"Why?" I asked darkly, my voice threatening. Jamie just wagged a finger at me.

"All in due time. For now lets finish up here, and I'll explain everything back in Konoha."

"Yeah, I'm not going to Konoha with you. I'm taking Sasori and going back to base." I crossed my arms over my chest. Jamie laughed again.

"Always a rebel aren't you, Jen. Very well." Jamie pulled a kunai from her pouch and tossed it. Guessing what she was going to do, I threw my own, deflecting the sharp implement away from Sasori's heart. I then weaved a few handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Water erupted from my mouth. It twisted and turned chasing Jamie back till she was standing beside Sakura and Chiyo.

"Someone's learned some new tricks. How interesting. Now try this." Jamie weaved a long complicated string of signs before fire erupted from her mouth, five fireballs coming at me from different directions. The attack missed. More or less. The skin on the top of my left arm was bright red, blisters quickly forming. I clasped my wounded arm to my chest letting out a painful hiss. Fortunately, I've endured worse pain during the experiments down in Sasori's poison room. I did a quick flash of medical ninjutsu before pulling out a small knife, slightly larger than a kunai.

"You always were hard to take down in a fight." Jamie scoffed drawing another kunai from her leg pouch.

"You would know. You never could beat me." I sprinted towards her but swerved last minute when Sakura jumped in and swung a heavily chakra infused fist at me. I jumped back forcing chakra into my legs sending me higher and farther away. I made another series of signs, gathering my chakra.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist drifted in covering the entire battlefield. I landed by Sasori's discarded body, the heart lost in the mist.

"Clever move, Jen." Jamie called out. "Using the mist to hide from my sharingan. Too bad you can't utilize it like Zabuza could." An enormous fireball roared across the field crashing into the wall a few feet to my left. A tunnel cleared through the mist in the wake of the attack. Jamie stood directly at the end staring at me with those new evil eyes of hers. I bolted, hiding once again in the mist.

"You can't even suppress your own chakra. I don't need my eyes to find you." Another fireball flew, cutting again through the thick fog.

"Nor do I." said a wonderfully familiar voice. I attempted to swallow the elated feeling trying to burst from me as Sasori spoke. I could then feel him behind me.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be saving _me_. Not the other way around." He said.

"Oh shut up, and lets get out of here." I said turning around to face him. I knew it was indeed him.

"Not yet. I haven't finished them yet."

"What? No, Sasori-san. Don't-"

"Look out." Sasori grabbed me and flew off soaring to the other side of the cave. A fireball crashed into where we had just been standing. He dropped me none too gently and flew around the cave. The spinning blades on his back sucked up the remaining mist and expelled it from the area.

Jamie turned violently to Sakura and Chiyo, her face in a snarl. "Sakura, bring my _friend_ over here. Now. Chiyo, watch him. If he makes a move, kill him." Sakura nodded hesitantly before trotting over towards me. I scrambled back before falling into a pile of discarded puppet arms.

"Just come quietly." Sakura sighed tiredly, holding out a hand to pull me to my feet. I switched my gaze a few times between her hand and her face. I bit the inside of my cheek and spat at her. She jumped back avoiding the bloody spittle and countered with a fist to the side of my head. The world began to spin, my eyes going crossed. Next thing I felt a strong hand grip the collar of my shirt and dragging my along the rocks. I grabbed the nearest wooden arm and held on for dear life, the strong hand relentlessly pulling me along, dragging my anchor behind us.

"You have caused me so much trouble within the short time we've been reunited." Jamie's face came into view. I pursed my lips as the hand released my shirt and I fell back onto the rocky ground. Sasori lapped around the area waiting for the time to strike. Chiyo never took her eyes off her grandson.

"Just give up. We've won this round. Neither of you have anything left to throw at us. Sasori will die, and you will accompany us back to Konoha. Willingly or not. It's your choice."

I chuckled darkly. "Don't count us out just yet. I wonder how long you can hold your breath." I tossed the puppet arm at her. "Sasori, now!" With a flick of his finger the arm burst open, the lethal poisonous gasspewing from it and cloaking the four of us in a thick dark purple cloud. Immediately, my lungs began to burn, my entire body heating up as it started to neutralize the poison. A few seconds later a pair of arms scooped me up and lifted me away from the gaseous attack. I coughed violently as Sasori landed on the cliff above the battlefield. From the corner of my watering eyes I saw my clone swoop down a poisoned sword in hand.

"You managed a clone and transformation during all that?" He watched the clone disappear into the cloud. I let out another hard cough.

"Don't be silly, I made preparations before I ever entered the fight." Sasori rose his thin eyebrows. "I didn't teach you how to do that. Itachi?" I shook my head.

"I've got a knack for book learning. I read it once, I never forget it."

"Then we've been training you all wrong."

"You haven't been training me at all. Everything I learned after the first day was all me. With a little advice here and there from select members."

Sasori chuckled slightly. "I guess it's time to tell Kakuzu you're ready." I beamed at my puppet master as he set me down on my feet. My legs shook and I leaned heavily on him. All my strength was going into fighting the large amount of poison I had inhaled.

"You did well today. Let's go find the brat and head back to base with the Jinchuriki." Sasori repositioned my arm around his shoulders to more easily support my weight before we headed into the nearby forest.

* * *

We had just gotten a few feet past the tree line when Sasori stopped short. "Your friend is very persistent."

I looked over my shoulder to see a thin figure climbing over the cliff edge. What happened next went too quick to process until after it happened. I was on the ground a kunai embedded deep into my thigh, and Sasori stood above me, a sword… straight through his heart.

"NO!" I screamed. Jamie twisted the blade lodging it deeper into the red head's chest. He grunted, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth and leaking from the wooden container.

"Apparently, I have to kill you twice. Enjoy hell." Jamie thrust the blade all the way to the hilt before pushing with all her might sending him to the ground in a clattering heap. I tried to crawl to him but Jamie stepped in front blocking my way.

"I hate to say I told you so, but. I told you so, Jen. Sasori is dead and you are going to Konoha with us. Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

"Bitch." I hissed before blacking out.

**I have to say this chapter was by far the hardest one I have ever written. I rewrote it about four times. Not to mention I have so many things going on right now, from classes, to a career change, to all manner of family matters sending me on an emotional and psychological roller coaster ride. Updates will be coming, though. This I swear! I love you all and am forever grateful for the comments and reviews. They are good for my soul, and I eat them up. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Darkness surrounded me as I broke through my sharingan induced stupor. My body felt heavy and I found it hard to breathe. I could tell I was sitting up right with my arms bound behind my back and legs bound to the chair. Opening my eyes did absolutely nothing to help me orient myself. The place I was in, whether it be a chamber, or a simple room, or whatever was as dark as the back of my eyelids. I could hear several muffled voices just at the edge of my hearing. Their volume was fluctuating like someone kept going into fits of yelling. After a while of attempted eavesdropping I decided that was going to get me no where. I let out a loud groan to let them know I had rejoined the land of the living. The voices stopped abruptly and the squeal of metal grinding on metal signaled the entrance of my captors. A blinding light flickered on all around the upper perimeter of the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, my eyelids now glowing bright pink with the light shining through.

"It's about time." Said one voice, a woman by the sound of it. I blinked my eyes trying to get accustomed to the new light and glared daggers at the group before me. Four people stood before me, but I could feel numerous other watchful eyes staying out of sight. Tsunade, Jamie, and Ino and Inoichi Yamanaka stood around me in a half circle. Tsunade was staring hard at me, her slender blonde brows knitted together, and her arms crossed over her bulbous chest. Ino stood in between the Hokage and her father looking very nervous. Her blue-green eyes darted from Tsunade to me then to her father. Inoichi stood stoic gazing more through than truly at me. It was like he was already trying to delve into the depths of my mind.

"Lady Tsunade." I said nodding my head in a sort of acknowledging bow. "Yamanakas." I made eye contact with each one. Ino averted her gaze quickly while her father simply stared back unphased. Lastly, I turned my head to face my friend, and I now use that term extremely loosely. "Jamie." I spit the name out with as much bile as I could muster. She merely chuckled.

"I think you'll find I go by the name of Maeji here."

"Okay, fine. Maeji. Now what do you people want?"

"Simple. Information." Replied Tsunade.

"About?" I rose an eyebrow as I made eye contact with the Hokage.

"The Akatsuki." Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her tone was growing dark.

"Tch, why ask me? She knows just as much as I do." I nodded my head toward 'Maeji'.

"Actually, there's quite a bit I still don't know about them. One thing being the location of their base." Maeji countered.

"Well you're barking up the wrong tree there, bitch. I haven't got a clue." I laughed. I was all too amused and now glad that I had no idea where exactly my home for the past few months is located.

"If you won't give us the information willingly, then we'll just use more invasive techniques." Threatened Tsunade.

"Be my guest. You're not going to find anything of use in there that _she_ couldn't already tell you."

"Very well." Tsunade snapped. She turned to the older Yamanaka and nodded. "She's all yours." Inoichi nodded in return and stepped forward, making a handsign. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on my forehead.

Sirens screamed all around me as I stood on the sidewalk in front of my best friend's smoking apartment building. I watched in horror as two paramedics slid a covered gurney into the back of an ambulance. Fear clenched in my chest and I screamed my friend's name as I rushed to the emergency vehicle. Two officers held me back, preventing me from reaching my friend who lay motionless ahead of me. One of them shouted the horribly obvious truth in my ear.

The scene disappeared and lights and colors whizzed past me.

The sun blinded me as I gazed up at the bright blue cloudless sky. An explosion close by rattled my bones and caused my ears to ring. Laughter echoed from a distance and Deidara's stunningly blue eyes stared down at me.

I sat in a small musty cell in a basement. I could smell the musky odor that was Tobi around me. A pair of slim yet strong arms were wrapped around me in a protective and comforting embrace. I leaned into his body relishing the closeness yet resenting the weakness I was showing.

Pain enveloped my head and the crazed wide eyed face of Hidan flashed before me followed by a blur of red blades. My heart pounded as I dodged and danced about avoiding his lethal and vicious attacks. The fight went by in fast forward. The smell of blood now replaced Tobi's oddly appealing scent.

_~***~ No. I've got to fight this. ~***~_

My vision blurred painfully and an enormous blue wall approached me. Kisame cleared as he sat in the chair beside my bed side. His sharp toothed smile brought a grin to my face as every fact about him whizzed through my mind. He set a large hand on my head and ruffled my hair as the scent of soup tickled my sensitive sense of smell.

I followed behind Deidara, his long blonde hair flowing behind him. He pointed at different rooms and routes through the base. I limped along behind, eager to learn all about this place and its residents. We played pranks on Kisame and Itachi, leaving smoke bombs just outside their room. We tortured Tobi, laughing our heads off at his childish squealing. We even dared to step inside Zetsu's forbidden graden, hiding in a tool shed when we heard him wandering through his self-made jungle. It had been close-quarters that day.

In my hand, I held a slip of plain white paper. It was damp and crinkled and excitement spun like a cyclone in my chest. Sasori stood in his true form, staring at me with an intense and calculating look on his deceptively young face.

_~***~ Stop it! I can't let them win! ~***~_

"Jen-chan! Hey Jen-chan!"

I groaned inwardly as Tobi's annoyingly high voice grew louder and louder despite his close proximity to me. "Jen-chaaaaaaaaan!"

"For the love of all that is holy, Tobi! What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled, slamming my knife onto the counter. One of the carrots I had been chopping rolled off the cutting board onto the floor.

"Can Tobi help you make dinner?" he backed away slightly, pressing his index fingers together nervously like Hinata when she tries to talk to Naruto. I sweatdropped.

"Uh, sure I guess. You can go down to the basement and grab some ingredients for me. I need another carrot, two onions and a whole chicken."

"Roger!" Tobi saluted and ran to the basement to collect the items. I sighed heavily and went back to cutting the remaining carrots and fresh herbs I had collected from Zetsu's garden. Thankfully he hadn't been there when I collected them and hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Yo, Jen-chan." I turned to see Deidara wander in, one hand in his pocket one hand behind his back.

"Hey Dei. What's up?"

"You seen Tobi anywhere, hmm? I wanted to try some new art on him."

"I sent him down to the basement to grab some stuff for me for dinner."

"Oh really, hmmmm?" An evil smirk stretched across the blonde's face. He ran to the basement door and slammed it closed bracing himself against it. Not long after, the panicked voice of Tobi came from the other side of the door.

"Jen-chan?" he squealed. The doorknob jiggled. "Jen-chan, are- are you there? Tobi is locked in the basement. It's very dark in here…"

Deidara snicked. I smirked as I went back to chopping carrots.

"Jen-cha- Oh, uh, hi Zetsu-senpai. I uh- I ahhhhhhh! Jen-chan, help!" Tobi started beating frantically on the door screaming his insane little head off. Deidara was shuddering trying to hold in the laughter. I started laughing too and braced myself against the counter.

"Ahhhh! No Zetsu-senpai n- nooooooooooooooo!"

Then there was silence. Our face went pale and we sobered up quickly. We rushed to open the basement door. The two of us stared into the gloom. The ingredients I had sent Tobi to collect now rested on the top step. I picked up the items and looked down into the dark basement. "Tobi?" I called out cautiously. No answer. The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen made us turn around. Zetsu stood in the doorway holding the back of Tobi's collar. Tobi's feet dangling a few inches above the floor.

"_I think you _**lost this.**" The plant man then dropped Tobi to the floor before disappearing through the wall.

"That was so mean, Jen-chan. Why did you trick Tobi like that?" he whined in that annoyingly high voice.

"Hey, don't look at me. That was all your senpai's doing." I motioned to Deidara before returning to dinner preparation. Tobi sniffed and fell at Deidara's feet wailing. "Deidara-senpaaaaiiiiiiiii, you're so meeeeaaaaannnn! Tobi was so scared!"

Slowly, Deidara bent down and patted Tobi's head. "I'm sorry, Tobi."

I stopped and turned to watch the uncharacteristic exchange between the two.

"Here, you can have this to show how sorry I am, hm." Deidara held out his hand, a small humanoid shaped sculpture rising from the mouth in his palm. Tobi gasped in delight.

"Really, senpai! Tobi can have this?" Tobi scooped up the clay statue and watched in awe as it began to dance around in his hands, spinning and doing acrobatic flips. "Yay, Deidara-senpai really does like me. And I have a new friend to play with." Tobi danced around the kitchen the tiny statue constantly moving in his hands. The masked man danced toward me and shoved the little statue into my face.

"Look at when senpai gave me, Jen-chan!"

"Gah, no! Get that away from-"

Deidara snickered "Katsu!"

The clay exploded in my face sending Tobi and myself flying in different directons along with that night's meal. My hard work going to waste. I sat dazed, leaning against one of the cabinets. The knife I had been using sat embedded in the cabinet just inches from my head. I gripped it and stood, my face red and contorted with rage.

"OUT!" I screamed, brandishing my knife at them. "Stay out of my damned kitchen!"

Tobi picked himself up and ran from the room.

"Come on Jen-chan it was only a-" Deidara tried to say nervously.

"OUT!" He ran from the room. I chucked the knife, missing him by inches. The blade dug into the wall behind where he had been standing.

I sighed heavily, enjoying a bit of relaxation during the little bit of down time I could get between chores. I lay sprawled out on my bed and closed my eyes, ready to drift away to dreamland. A light knock sounded on my door and I groaned. Itachi stepped into my room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What?" I watched him walk overto the bed and stand over me.

"Leader wishes to see you."

"Ugh, whyyyy?" I slumped into my pillow and rubbed my eyes.

"I do not know."

"Fine." I dragged myself from the bed.

We weaved through the halls to Pein's office where Itachi knocked on the door.

_~***~ Get out of my head! ~***~_

The door slowly opened into the dark room. A shadowed figure sat behind the desk in the middle of the room.

_~***~ I said GET OUT! ~***~_

The Rinnegan filled my head and suddenly I was back in the lighted chamber. Tsunade and Ino knelt beside Inoichi who convulsed uncontrollably. 'Maeji' looked on in shock. I panted heavily, my head pounding.

"I- I told you, you wouldn't find anything useful in there."

"Take her away." Tsunade growled. Her hands glowed softly on either side of the elder Yamanaka's head, the younger holding her father down the best she could.

Three ANBU appeared and blindfolded me. Then they grabbed me, lifting me and the chair up and out of the interrogation room.

I sat there silently as I was transported to wherever I was to be held. Eventually, they sat me down roughly and removed my blind fold. I looked around while they unbound my feet and hands. All around on multiple levels were cages with one or several people residing inside.

"Where are we?" I asked.

One of the ANBU, a man in a blue striped dog mask, slapped a seal onto my back and closed the cell door before replying.

"Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. Enjoy your stay."

As soon as the door locked, the seal on my back activated and I fell from the chair to the floor, my body completely drained of energy and my chakra locked away. After a while of laying sprawled out on my back on the cold stone floor, the echo of footsteps reached my ears. I glanced up to see two more ANBU, one with a green monkey mask and another with a red boar mask standing at my cell door.

"Here's the prisoner you asked for, Lady Uchiha."

"Thank you gentlemen. I can take it from here."

Maeji came around from behind the boar, her dark hair was pulled up into a bun with her bangs brushed to one side of her face. She wore a solid royal purple kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered onto the black obi belt.

"Hello, Jen." She knelt down at the bars of the door giving me a warm smile. I huffed loudly and said nothing, turning my gaze from her to the now very fascinating ceiling. I heard her sigh heavily.

"I know you're mad at me right now, but just wait a little longer. I promise I'll explain everything to you soon."

I sat up, our eyes locking. "Jamie Hachui. I can't believe I didn't see through that..."

"Word games never really were your forte." Maeji gave a light chuckle. She stood and began to leave but turned back.

"Oh by the way. Happy Birthday."

**I hope I didn't lose anyone with those back to back flashbacks. I thought that a couple of side events from Jen's time at the base would be entertaining before we move on however brief some of them were. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please comment, critique, and tell me what you think! Share the love, and I will see you all on the flip side with the next chapter! Toodles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.**


End file.
